Remember?
by jayem75
Summary: Christian wakes up in the hospital and the last thing he remembers is Ana leaving him after the belt incident. When he sees her there he's relieved and confused until he finds out that an accident has left him missing the last 3 years of his life. How will he adapt to his new life?
1. Chapter 1

**A sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, ****don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

My head is absolutely throbbing and my throat feels like it's on fire. I'm desperately trying to open my eyes, but they feel so heavy.

_Why does my whole body ache?_ _This is torture. Just open your eyes, Grey and figure out what's going on._

I finally will myself to flutter my eyelids so I can peek through my eye lashes, but when the tiny bit of light hits, it has my headache cranking up several hundred notches.

"He's waking up!" I hear an angel's voice shriek as my eyes finally decide to stay open. Focusing them I see that the angel was Ana. It was her beautiful voice that I heard.

_But why is she here, I don't understand? _ _She left me…_

Big blue eyes welcome me as Ana leans over my face and speaks to me. "Well, hello, Mr. Grey. We were beginning to think you didn't want to wake up." She giggles through her tears and it's the most beautiful sound in the world.

_But WHY is she here? She doesn't want me anymore…_

_Don't question I right now, Grey. The woman you love is here with you… just let it be. _

I can't help but be stunned looking at the beautiful woman above me. The only woman I could ever love and here she is. _Perfection._ I muse. _She really is perfect_.

"Ana?" My voice croaks so much I hardly recognize it as my own.

Grace immediately pours a cup of water for me, brings the straw to my mouth, and I savor the feeling of the sleep riddled dryness of my throat being washed away. When I finally finish drinking I just continue to stare at Ana.

_I can't believe she's here, by my side, holding my hand._ _How long have I been here? Ana looks tired, but her hair is shinier than normal and she has a beautiful glow about her. She looks beautiful. _

Not wanting to keep myself in suspense any longer, I ask "How long?" Only to be met with shifty glances.

"18 days, darling." My mother answers me, leaving my eyes wide and my mouth pops open.

_18 days? Shit. Grey House was likely suffering and no telling what the media's saying about why I'm here… wait… why am I here? _

"What happened?" My voice is still weak but I'm determined to have answers.

"It was a car accident. You were out for your usual morning run, and a car came out of nowhere and hit you. They still don't know who the driver was. There were no witnesses." My dad speaks up and I can see tears in his eyes and relief over his face.

"Taylor? You didn't see him?" I ask him as he always runs with me of a morning.

"I wasn't running with you, sir. I don't given the exclusivity of the neighborhood." Taylor responds to me, but that just confuses me even more.

"What do you mean? What neighborhood?"

"Your neighborhood, sir…" Taylor's eyes were worried as he spoke.

"What neighborhood? What are you talking about?" I can hear the frustration in my voice because none of this is making sense.

"Where your house is, dear. Don't you remember?" Grace asks me.

"Escala is not in a neighborhood mother…"

"Oh, dear." She gasps and pages for the nurse to come in.

When the nurse enters Grace immediately asks her to fetch the neurologist on the floor which makes me incredibly anxious and I start to feel my heart rate pick up. _What's wrong?_

"Mom, what's going on?" When I ask, I look around the room to see stunned, worried faces looking back. When my eyes meet Ana's I can see tears in her eyes. "Baby? Baby, what is it? Why are you crying?"

Ana sniffs and replies though a sob, "You don't remember."

"Remember what?" I ask only to see this caused Ana to cry even more.

"Honey, let's get some tea for you while we wait for the doctor. It's not good for you to get this worked up." Grace plucks Ana from my side and I reluctantly release the tight grip I have on Ana's hand.

_Damn my arms hurt like a bitch._ I realize this is because I have been lying in bed for 2 ½ weeks. I know I'll probably be here at least a few more days and who knows how long it will be until I'm fully mobile considering I see a cast attached to my right leg. _Fucking perfect_.

I feel myself growing more frustrated and irritated that my mom took my Ana away from me.

_Not your, Ana, Grey. _An annoying voice in my head remarks._ You fucked that up, remember? Whipped that precious girl with a belt and let her leave, even after she told you she loved you. _

I knew the moment I flew to Georgia to see her that I was in love with her. I had unwillingly, unintentionally admitted it to Flynn before I left. What I didn't know was why she would love me. _I'm a sick bastard._ _She deserves more than me. But I want her… and I don't want anyone else to have her._ I just hope that it's too late, and I can't help but be hopeful because she was by my bedside when I woke. _Maybe she still loves me… _

"Mr. Grey. How are you feeling today?" A young, good looking bastard wearing a lab coat enters my room with a smile on his face that annoys me instantly.

"How the fuck do you think I'm feeling?" I growl.

"Christian!" Grace scolds me as she reenters the room with her hand holding Ana's.

Ana looks to me and gives me a weak smile as she makes her way to my bedside and puts her right hand in mine. I smile back and that makes her give me a real genuine Ana smile and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Okay, Mr. Grey, I'm Dr. Montgomery. I'm going to begin with a few basic questions. Alright?" I nod so he continues. "What's your full name?"

"Christian Trevelyan Grey."

"Date of birth?"

"June 18th, 1983."

"Parents names?"

"Grace and Carrick Grey."

"The year?"

"2011."At that answer every person in the room gasped and Ana's tears started flowing again. I'm immediately more confused and inquire, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Grace looks questioningly at Dr. Montgomery and when he nods she answers. "We're all surprised because honey… it's… it's 2014."

I realize I'm looking at my mother like she has just sprouted horns and a tail, but 2014? _No, not possible._

"Now, Mr. Grey, we'll get you a CT and an MRI to detect any sort of abnormalities, but given the extent of your injuries, memory loss was always a possibility."

_Memory loss?_ No, I don't believe it. I look over to see my beautiful love already looking down at me. _We've been apart for 3 years and she's still came here to be by my side? Maybe she hadn't moved on… maybe she did still love me. _I don't want to think that she could be with someone else. I'll cling to hope until someone tells me otherwise.

"I'll go order the tests and I'll have someone come in to just do a preliminary check while we wait." With that, Dr. Montgomery left the room.

"Christian, son, do you need anything?" Carrick asks standing at the foot of the bed.

"I'd like a moment alone with, Ana." I tell him, never taking my eyes off of her.

As everyone left the room, Ana and I continue to stare at each other. Finally breaking the silence she says, "I can't tell you how happy I am you're awake. I missed you so much, Christian…"

With this I shush her and beckon her closer, barely lifting my arm in signal for her to come to me. She leaps at the opportunity and wraps her arms around my neck. Hugging me as she nestles her head in the crook of my neck and weeps silently. I do what I can to comfort her, running my hand down her back until her crying subsided.

"I can't believe you're hear." I whisper in her hair, inhaling her wonderful Ana scent.

When she pulls away she looks questioningly at me. "Where else would I be, Christian?"

"Ana, I know how we left things… I regret so much that last day and…" And hold on just one damn minute. Looking down I see a giant diamond ring on her finger and a wedding band.

_Mother fucker._

_I guess she moved on then, huh? Could get over me and marry some other fucker._ I can feel the rage was seeping over and my breathing quickened as my heart rate picked up. I can feel my hands starting to sweat and I am beyond pissed… mostly with myself for being the dumbest mother fucker for letting her go.

"Christian, what's wrong?" Her sweet voice tries to calm me.

"What the fuck is that on your hand, Anastasia? Is that a damn wedding ring?" I know it is, but I want… _I need… _to hear her say it, to tell me she's moved on from me. "Who is he? Is it that Rodriguez fucker? Hmm?"

I can't fucking breathe. I feel like someone is sitting on my chest and the temperature feels like it's gone up 100 degrees. My Ana is now someone else's and I cannot accept that. I feel as though all of the meaning of life had just dissipated.

"Baby, I know I fucked things up, but how can you be with someone else? I know things are hard but I… I… I love you. And I know that might not be enough but I do, and I want us to be together. I don't want you to be with anyone else. I can make you happy, I know I can. I'll do anything, I'll…"

Suddenly my declaration is interrupted with my favorite sound in the word. Ana is laughing hysterically and I don't know whether to be embarrassed or angry. _I have just told her my true feelings and she's laughing._ Of course she's laughing… since when does my girl do anything expected? Staring at her all I want to do is kiss her, which apparently I can't do since she's married. _Fuck!_

"Something amusing to you, Miss Steele?" I ask frustrated but clear amusement laces my words.

"Oh, Christian. Your jealousy knows no bounds. And it's not Steele anymore."

That comment sucks all of the lingering amusement out of the room and the fire starts brewing behind my eyes as I ask, "And just what is your name now, Anastasia?"

"Grey."

"What?"

"You heard me. Grey."

"You're name is, Grey?... how?"

"Well, when we got married, it seemed appropriate that I take your last name." She tells me with the most beautiful smile on her face.

_Oh my… I cannot help smiling to the point where pain seeps into my cheeks as I look at the lovely woman who has just told me all of my dreams have come true… and damn, that smart mouth. How I just want to fuck it… which apparently I can since we're married? Married! Holy hell, Grey… how'd you put that one off? How did you convince this beautiful angel to marry your fucked up fifty shades? _

_ A fucking miracle obviously, Grey._

_Damn. For once that annoying voice was right. A damn miracle is what must have happened… divine intervention… something._

"We're married?" I ask in just a whisper.

"We are. How do you feel about that?" Ana asks me cautiously.

_How do I feel? Fucking fantastic, baby. How else would I feel? _If possible, I think my smile grows as I answer her, "Like I must be the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet, baby."

Ana lets out a sigh of relief and blushes at my obvious joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've set this story in February 2014. I think my math evens out. If not, I'm really sorry.**

****Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!****

Married. I, Christian Trevelyan Grey, am married. Not only that, but it's to the most beautiful woman in the world. And obviously the most forgiving woman considering how I remember we left things. How she left me…

"We're married." I realize this is about the hundredth time I've said this to Ana in the past few minutes, but I just can't help it. I don't think it's ever going to grow old.

"Yes, love. We are." She giggles and I realize my cheeks are actually aching from smiling so damn much. She called me love. She loves me.

"How'd it happen? When did it happen? Where did we get married? Was it a Vegas wedding? No, we wouldn't do that… unless we eloped. Did we elope?" I'm spitting out question after question, hardly getting a breath in between and Ana's giggles only get louder.

"Slow down, would you? Let me keep up." She says as she smiles down at me. I can't help it; I want to know everything, and I want to know it now. How could I wait? I'm already missing 3 years of my life and I want answers now.

I look up to see her angelic face and I suddenly realize just how lucky I am. I didn't think I'd ever see her again. I spent days trying to think of ways to get her back. Whichever way worked, I'll be eternally grateful for this goddess coming back to me.

"Thank you." I tell her.

She looks at me quizzically as she asks, "Whatever for?"

I look at her with complete sincerity and answer, "For being mine."

I see the tears gather in her eyes and she's on me again, hugging me close and crying against me.

"Baby, I didn't mean to make you cry." I tell her as I wrap my stronger arm around her. It hurts like a bitch to move this much, but it's worth it for Ana.

"It's just… I didn't think you were ever going to wake up and then when we realized you couldn't remember, I was afraid that you weren't going to happy about being married to me." She starts crying harder and I feel the frown on my face deepen. How could anyone not want to be married to her? She's the epitome of perfection.

"Oh, baby. You have no idea how happy I am that we're together. I'm sorry that you doubted that when I woke up. But I'll show… I'll show you just how much I love and adore you. I promise."

She moves her face to look at me and I see nothing but hope in her eyes. Her eyes move to glance down at my mouth and I resist the urge to groan because I know what's coming next. She moves slowly towards my lips and looks up, seeking my approval. I don't hesitate, and I grab the back of her head and pull her to me.

This is the kingdom of Heaven. My lips touch hers and I feel the electric current that I've always felt when we touch. It's magical, it's adoring… it's Ana. Her lips are gently caressing mine, and I feel the love pouring out of her. She's trying to show me she loves me, but I already know she does. If she could have forgiven me for hurting her like I did and then agree to marry me, there's no way she couldn't love me. Which turns me the fuck on.

She moans into my mouth and I take full advantage, swiping my tongue against her lips and then plunging it into her mouth. Oh, she tastes so sweet. One of her hands is holding my arm that has a death grip to her and the other of hers is in my hair, gently tugging my unruly locks. Just when I think I'm about to combust from the heat that's flowing between us, I hear the door to my room open.

Ana quickly pulls away from her and I see the delicious reddening of her cheeks. She giggles and moves off of my bed.

"Sorry son didn't mean to burst your bubble." My dad tells me with a smile on his face as he and my mother walk back into the room.

"How are you feeling my dear boy?" My mother asks me as she and dad nears my bed.

"Confused, achy, and kind of hungry. When can I go home? Wherever home is…" I say as I realize I no longer live at Escala. I apparently have a home with Ana, which makes me smile.

"Well honey, your doctors still want to run some tests. They want to find out if the memory loss is due to the swelling in your brain when you initially came in, or if there's a bleed that they've missed. There's no need to worry though, this hospital has a great medical staff." She winks at me because she herself is a member of their medical staff and me and takes my hand. "I also think it best that we don't talk to you about the major things that have happened in the past few years, it's best that you remember things on your own."

Um, excuse me, no. Bullshit. "Fuck no." I tell her before I realize the words come tumbling out.

"Christian!" My mother squeezes my hand tightly and scolds me. "This is what's best. Now, I need to go talk with the doctors down in physical therapy and get you set up. Your muscles need to be stretched and you'll need to start your recover process with them. I'll have some light food brought to you. Maybe some soup?"

"I'll get him some food, Grace." Ana chimes in. "I know he won't like this hospital food, so I'll get Gail to whip him up something. I need to check in with her anyway about..." She trails off and gives a funny look to my mother.

Check in with Gail? About what? 'Oh, hey. Is the house still there?' "About what, baby?"

Ana and Grace both look at me with peculiar looks and I get an uneasy feeling. What the fuck is going on?

"I just need to mention to her that we'll be moving our things from our bedroom upstairs. You can't make it up the steps with your leg broken, so I'm going to have her set up one of the guest bedrooms on the first floor for us." Ana tells me, but still with an unsure look about her.

"Okay, baby." I smile at her, not worrying myself with the mundane. I'm just exciting for some of Gail's cooking. "Could you have her make some of her chicken soup?"

"Yes, dear." Ana smiles at me again and leans down to give me a chaste kiss. "I'll just be a few moments." And then she leaves me to call Gail. I can't help but stare at her perfectly round ass on the way out. She looks curvier… hot!

My dad catches my staring and gives me a cheeky grin. I can feel my cheeks heat up as I was just caught checking out my girlfriend. I mean wife! Dammit.

APOV

Damn, I'm clever. Checking in with Gail about our rooms… since when am I such a good liar? But what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, Christian, we have a 21 month old son at home and I need to see if he's still wreaking havoc at our house because he misses his daddy so much.' Yeah, that would have gone well.

I've had to rely on Gail so much while Christian was in a coma. I didn't want to bring Teddy here too much because not having his daddy up talking and playing with him was really starting to affect him. And because I just don't like him spending so much time in a hospital. To say he's been a little menace and acting out because his dad's not home, would be an understatement. Kate and Elliot have been a godsend for helping Gail. With them preparing to have a baby in a few months, I was worried to ask them for help with Ted, but Elliot jumped at the first chance to spend time with my little guy.

Teddy will pitch hissy fits and when he starts to cry, he'll cry for his daddy. Elliot immediately drops what he's doing and he and Kate race to distract him. It was working well at first, but I think Ted's had enough because he really just wants his daddy.

When I call Gail I am going to have her bring Teddy and he and I will stay the night at Grace and Carrick's house. With the hospital being so close and Christian finally being awake, a night out of the hospital will come easier than it had before.

I need to talk to Grace about how to explain to Christian that we have a son. When I told him I was pregnant, his response was unaffectionate and heartbreaking. We had spent more time together then, and he'd loved me longer, but he still didn't accept my pregnancy with Ted easily. Telling him now is going to be even harder.

What if he rejects me and our son?

No. Christian wouldn't do that.

But he has before…

Shaking off my unpleasant thoughts, I call Gail right away and inform her of Christian's meal request and to bring Teddy along with an overnight bag.

I want so badly for him to accept his new life, but I remember how long it's taken him to understand love and to accept it. It will be a harder process now because I'm used to the unconditional love he has shown me over the past few years. Now where are we? And what will he do when I tell him I'm pregnant now?

I take a moment to relax and think back to when I told him about Blip number 2 just a few weeks before his accident…

…

_"And just where have you been?" Christian asks me with a stern look on his face as I enter our bedroom. _

_It's past seven in the evening and I'm usually home by no later than six. I begged Sawyer not to tell Taylor or Christian where we've been, because I wanted to be the one to tell my husband the good news. _

_"Out." I say rather cheekily and give my husband quite the grin. _

_He's been asking since Ted was 6 weeks old when we could start trying for another baby. I've been on the pill since we starting having sex again after Ted's birth and didn't think I'd get pregnant while still on it. _

_Silly me underestimated the power of my husband's super sperm. _

_"No smart mouth, Anastasia. Tell me where the fuck you've been." _

_I can see a vein bulging in his neck and he's got his hands on his hips. He looks absolutely adorable and even though he looks pissed as hell, I can't stop smiling. _

_"Well, I've been wondering…" I start and look up to see his none too amused face looking back at me. _

_"Wondering what, Mrs. Grey?" He asks as he lets out a huff from exasperation, and crosses his arms over his chest. _

_"What you have planned for next August." I ask and see the confusion on his features. _

_"What the fuck, Anastasia? I don't know. What does that have to do with where you've been, and why Sawyer won't tell me where the fuck you were?" _

_I know he hates when any of the security personnel do as I ask them, but this is important and I didn't want to spoil it. _

_"Well. I've got this thing you, Ted and I need to be a part of in August and even got Ted the cutest shirt to wear for the occasion." _

_"You're not making any sense, Anastasia. Will you please just spit it out?" He asks in a more frustrated tone. _

_I can't help put giggle as I pull out the t-shirt I bought for Ted on the way home and toss it to Christian. _

_A confused Christian catches the t-shirt and holds it out to look at it. I watch as his face transforms from confusion, to understanding, to utter bliss. _

_"Oh, Ana." He chokes. "Really?" _

_I smile and nod at him as he comes to stand right in front of me. He places a hand on my cheek and wraps the other arm around me to bring me closer. _

_"Please say it, Ana. I want to hear you say it." _

_"We're going to have another baby, Mr. Grey. I'm pregnant." I tell him as a tear escapes my eye. I can see his eyes water up as he drops the shirt on the couch in our room and crushes my mouth to his. I taste the longing in his kiss and feel the monumental love this man has for me. _

_"Ana, I love you so much. I love you so much, baby. Thank you." He cries as he continues to hug me and sways us back and forth. _

_I look down to Ted's new shirt and smile at the writing. _

_'World's Best Big Brother'_


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV**

As I start walking towards Christian's hospital room, Grace comes out. Thank goodness. I need her expertise.

"Grace. Gail's bringing Teddy so we can stay at your house tonight. When do we tell Christian?"

I think she can tell that I am absolutely freaking out and she takes my hand. After she leads me over to sit down, she doesn't release my hand, like she knows I need the comfort.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow to tell him about Teddy. Him waking up today, seeing his injuries, finding out he's married… we don't want to overwhelm him. But, don't go into major details about Ted's birth or anything like that. Like I said, it's best if he remembers those things on his own. If in a week or so, no memories start to develop, I think you can start telling him more about his life. Just not too much at a time. Once he's adjusted to Teddy, I think that's when you should tell him about your pregnancy. How are you doing, dear? With all of this?"

_How am I doing?_ My husband doesn't remember our life together, except for when he wanted me as a submissive for him, he doesn't know our son, and he doesn't know our life… I'm doing just great…

"It'll be a hard adjustment, but I'm just so happy that he's awake. We can make it through this… it will be difficult, but we can do it." _God willing._

"He loves you, darling girl. Just remember that when things get difficult." She says that like it's the easiest thing in the world.

When she gets up to walk back into Christian's room, I stay sitting, thinking about happier times…

…

_"What the hell is that?" I ask Christian as I am dumbfounded looking at his face. _

_"What's what, babe?" He asks as if he doesn't already know what I'm talking about. _

_I walked into the bathroom to watch him shave, but he'd already started cleaning up when I walked in. Much to my dismay, because he left some facial hair that I am not liking in the least little bit. _

_"That thing on your face, Christian." _

_"You mean my mustache?" _

_"Yes, Christian. Why it there?" _

_"You don't like it?" He asks with his best pout face. _

_"No. Get rid of it." _

_"Excuse me, Mrs. Grey?" He asks with a mischievous grin. _

_"You heard me. Shave that thing off or…" I try to come up with something, but I'm falling flat. Christian can sense the emptiness of my threat and starts to walk closer to me, like a hunter to its prey. _

_"Or what, Mrs. Grey?" _

_Cheeky bastard. He knows I can't do anything… or can I? _

_"I won't be kissing you with that thing on your face, so until then… my lips are sealed." _

_"Oh, is that so?" I could see a spark of playfulness cross over Christian as he leaps forward and picks me up in his arms and begins to rain kisses down all over my face. _

_I can't stop laughing as we eventually fall to the floor and Christian keeps brushing hips lips over my cheek. _

_"Christian, stop that!" I protest through my laughter. _

_"Pucker up and I'll stop." He's laughing too as me makes a kissy face at me. _

_Giving in I kiss my dear husband and wrap my legs around him as we savor a moment laying here on our bathroom floor. _

_"Mmm, I do love you, Mrs. Grey." He says with sincerity as he hovers above me. _

_"Then shave that caterpillar off your lip." And we both start laughing again. _

…

"Ana?" Grace calls for me, effectively ending my revere. "Are you coming, dear?"

"Yes." I tell her as I walk back towards Christian's room.

**CPOV**

Geez, Ana's been gone for a while. My dad and I have been talking while Ana's been gone. He's been telling about his practice and how he plans to retire soon to spend time at home. When I raise a question about _my_ business he just brushes me off because he's 'not supposed to' tell me a lot, I'm supposed to remember for myself.

What if I never remember? What am I going to just never know what's happened these past 3 years?

"This is bullshit, dad. I'm sorry, mom, but it is. I just want to know what _my life_ has been like. I don't see this as an unreasonable request." I huff and stare down my mother. Willing her to change her mind about not telling me too many things for fear I may be overwhelmed.

"Give it some time. When you go home, you will have to adjust to a new environment since your mindset is still when you lived at Escala and that will take a lot out of you. You have different routines and these new adaptions can be tiresome. In a week's time, if nothing has triggered your memory, Ana will slowly start filling in gaps for you. Too much new information at one time could do more harm than good."

A week? I am not a patient man. Just as I open my mouth to protest more, my angel walks back into the room. I honestly can't stop smiling when I see Ana because it's so hard to believe she's here and she's mine. _Legally._

"Mrs. Grey. I'm happy you've decided to come back." I tell her as she walks towards me. _Mrs. Grey… damn that sounds so sexy._

"Missing me, were you, Mr. Grey?"

_Baby, you have no idea._ "In fact I was." I smirk at her until my dad clears his throat.

Tearing my gaze away from her, I look to my dad.

"Elliot and Kate will be here soon. Elliot's been here every day and when I called him to say you were awake, he told me you probably woke up purposely when he wasn't here just to piss him off." My dad laughs.

"He and Kate are still together?" I asked genuinely surprised that the man whore of Seattle himself hasn't lost interest in someone.

"They are. Actually they're going to have their first baby in a few months." My dad grins, I'm assuming proud that he's finally going to be a grandfather.

"I'll be damned. Please tell me Elliot had the good sense to marry the girl before knocking her up." I joke but no one laughs.

"Christian, don't be rude. Your brother and Kate married a little less than a year after you and Ana did. They're very happy, so of course they're having a baby."

_Of course they're having a baby._ She says that as if it's a given they'd be having children since they're happy and married. But Ana I we… we don't… we don't, right…

I feel the blood drain from my face. Surely they'd tell me if I had a child. I can't have a child. I'd be a horrible father. No, not possible. I'm worrying myself for nothing.

"Christian, honey. Are you alright? You look very pale." Ana asks me with concern on her face.

_Should I ask her? Yes, I think I should…_

"Do we…?" I stop not knowing whether I should out right ask it.

"Do we what, Christian?"

"Do we have children?" I ask her with terror seizing me as I watch the shifty glances between my mother, my father and Ana. I suddenly know what the answer is, because why else would they look suspicious and not just say 'no'?

"Oh, fuck." I mutter and everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

_I have children… me… how is that possible?_ I can hear voices around me as I start waking up, but I'm determined to keep my eyes closed and think for a moment.

"Well, that isn't how I wanted that to happen." Ana says and I can hear her voice raw with emotion. "But lucky for me he's stuck in a hospital bed and can't run off like the first time."

_First time? I ran off?_ How could I possibly have run away from my angel?

_Because you're not father material, Grey. _

Apparently I am because Ana is still with me. If I had fucked up, surely she would have left me.

I can't believe I'm a father. I have this feeling in my chest and I start to realize that I'm happy. I have a child… or children… with Ana. My sweet angel and I made something out of our love. As I start to have these thoughts, it's only then that I realize I'm smiling.

"Christian? Sweetheart?" I hear my baby trying to get me to open my eyes and judging the feel of breathing on my face, she's right above me.

When I open my eyes I see my beautiful love. I'm still smiling and she looks relieved.

"Darling, do you remember what happened? You blacked out…" I don't give my mother time to finish because I want to hear the words come from Ana's mouth. _Tell me we have kids… tell me there's a symbol of our love out there that's made up of the two of us…_

"We have kids?" I smile up at Ana as she runs her fingers through my hair, gently massaging my scalp.

She's all smiles as she answers me. "We have a son. Theodore Raymond Grey… Teddy."

_I have a son. Ana and I have a son together._ My heart starts racing and even though I've never met him, I have so much love for him already.

"I want to meet him." Ana looks at me with so much affection and leans forward to plant a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Gail is bringing him here later. He's missed you so much. But are you sure you want to see him now? You won't know him and I don't know how he'll do with that…"

I cut her off and give her an adamant answer. "Yes. I want to see my son." My vision is blurry, and when I blink I notice why, because I feel a tear running down my face. Ana quickly dashes it away and leaves her hand on my cheek to slowly caress it.

"Okay. You'll see him soon, love."

She's all smiles and I can tell she's happy. _Did she really think that I wouldn't accept her and our child?_

"Ana?"

"Yes, Christian?"

"I heard what you said. You said you were glad I was here so I couldn't run off. What did you mean by that?"

She has a look of hurt on her face and I begin to frown more deeply. _What the hell did I do to my beautiful, Anastasia? _

She looks around the room and stops for a moment when her eyes meet my mother. When Grace nods to her, Ana looks back to me. "When I told you I was pregnant… you didn't take it very well."

"I didn't take it well? What do you mean?" My eyes widen because I see the tears build up in Ana's eyes and I feel so disappointed in myself for somehow hurting her.

"Let's not do this now." She chokes out and tries to smile at me. I know this can't be good and I don't want to push her and upset her even more, so I reluctantly nod my head.

Everyone is silent for a moment until the door to my room swings open.

"Well, lookie here. Little bro finally decided he'd had enough beauty sleep. I can't say it did you much good. You're still an ugly bastard."

"Fuck off, Lelliot." I smile at him.

"Boys! Language!" We both smile at our mother as she scolds us but then Elliot does something that shocks the smile right off my face; he hugs me.

As soon as his arms touch me, I feel myself tense up. He's never hugged me before… why the hell is this happening? Just when I'm about to panic, I realize this isn't bad. There's no burning, no real fear… I actually like my brother hugging me. _Huh, what the hell is that about? _Naturally, my stronger arm wraps around my big brother and I hold him there for a minute before releasing him.

When he pulls back I can tell he's fighting off emotion and looks at me as he speaks. "I've really missed you, bro. I'm so glad you're finally awake."

He has a hand on my shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze before he backs up to take one of Kate's hands in his own.

"You remember, Kate, don't you, Christian?"

"Ah, yes. The inquisitive Miss Kavanagh."

"Grey now, little brother."

"Right. And congratulations to you both on that. And the baby, of course. Is this your first?"

"Yes. Our little girl is due in April." Katherine smiles at me and the excitement comes off of her in waves. I look to see Ana smiling at her and notice she has a hand resting on her own belly. I suppose she's feeling nostalgic thinking about being pregnant with Teddy. _Damn, I wish I could remember that. Ana with a swollen belly, demanding I buy her foods when she gets strange cravings, feeling the baby kick for the first time, talking to the baby in her tummy. I really, really wish I could remember._

Ana looks over to me and notices I'm staring. She blushes and turns her attention back to Kate as she apparently has been talking this whole time.

"And that was when I was sure I was going into labor."

Apparently, Kate has been having a case of something called Braxton Hicks, which is like false labor. I'd be scared to death if that happened to Ana.

"Did anything like that happen with you, baby?"

"No. Teddy was actually a week late. He didn't want to leave his mama." Ana smiles at me and I know without a doubt she thinks the world of our son. There's no way there was a possibility of her being a bad mother, she's so loving, but seeing her light up as she talks Teddy warms my heart.

_Heart, Grey? Who are you? _

A man who is hopelessly in love with his wife.

**APOV **

Christian can't stop smiling and the feeling that gives me is out of this world. I was so worried he'd react badly to finding out about Teddy. How wrong I was.

Kate tells us she can't wait to see Elliot's reaction to holding their baby and it makes me think back to how Christian so easily adapted to fatherhood after Teddy was born.

…

_"There are my favorite boys." I say as I walk into the nursery to see Christian walking around, bouncing little Teddy in his arms. _

_"He started to fuss a little and I didn't want to wake you from your nap, so I came to check on him." He says without taking eyes off of our little man. _

_"Well, you two seem to look pretty cute together." I can't help the tears that come to my eyes as I see how much Christian adores our son. He didn't think he was cut out for parenthood, but he's a natural. _

_Teddy starts to coo and I hear Christian whispering mindless baby talk in his ear about being the best looking baby and how all of the ladies will be chasing after him. _

_"Don't say that! There will be no ladies for him until he's 30, Christian Grey." _

_Christian looks at me, gives me a smirk and a wink as he walks towards me. _

_"It just so happens I waited until I was almost thirty before my first girlfriend and things turned our pretty well for me, so that might not be a bad idea, Mrs. Grey." He gives me a quick kiss on my cheek. _

_"Just 'pretty well,' Mr. Grey?" I tease. _

_"Perfect, baby. Things have turned out perfectly." He says with sincerity as he bends to give me another adoring kiss on my lips._

…

I'm brought back to the now as I hear Elliot talking about how much he appreciates the new curves on Kate's body due to her pregnancy and he makes a comment about her growing breasts.

"Elliot!" Grace scolds him, but he gives her a questioning look and shrugs his shoulders. I can see Carrick trying to hold back his laughter, and then my gaze goes back to Christian who is looking questionably at me.

"Is that where this killer ass came from, baby?" Christian asks me and runs his hand that was resting on my hip around to cup my rear.

I am beet red as I cannot believe he just said that in front of his parents. "Christian!" I try to sound commanding, but am failing because I'm trying not to laugh.

"What? It's a legitimate question…" He murmurs and I hear Carrick and Elliot as they can't stop the laughter rolling out of them.

Grace throws up her hands and says something about questioning where she went wrong, but the boys just keep laughing.

We hear a woman's shriek through the loud laughter and look to the doorway. I'd know that shriek anywhere and then notice Mia come barreling in straight to hug her brother.

"Well, hello to you too, sis." Christian wheezes out as she's hugging him so tightly.

"Mia, for fuck's sake, let the man breathe." Elliot exclaims and Grace slaps his shoulder as to berate him for his language.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm just so excited you're awake!" She continues to hug him, but loosens her grip enough to where he can wrap an arm around her too.

I smile at them and pray that if this baby is a girl, she and Teddy have the kind of relationship Mia has with her brothers.

"I'm glad I'm awake too. How have you been, little sister?" He asks once she's finally released him.

"Oh, Christian. So much has happened! I can't wait to tell you all about it!" She yells and hugs him again.

Just when I start to think about how I'm going to handle listening to all of Mia's crazy stories, I see Taylor at the door and he motions for me to come out.

I make my way into the hallway and see Gail standing there with Teddy in her arms. I notice my little boy looks sad and it breaks my heart that I've had to spend so much time away from him lately.

When he lifts his head from Gail's shoulder, he sees me and starts kicking his feet. She sets him down and he comes running towards me.

"Hello, my darling!" I say ask I pick him up and cover his chubby cheeks with kisses. He starts to giggle and I feel my heart skip a beat. His little laugh is the most precious sound in the world.

I see Gail giving mine and Christian's dinner to Taylor and I smile and wave at her. She's an absolute angel for the things she's done for the family while Christian was asleep.

"Mama!" My Teddy yells as he wraps his arms around my neck. I stand there a minute and savor my little boy being in my arms.

"Teddy bear, there's someone here who wants to see you." I tell him and he looks to me with a furrow in his brow. _Just like your daddy, little Ted. _

"Hmm, mama?" He asks, but I don't answer. I just start walking back to Christian's room.

When I walk into the room, Christian looks straight to me, ignoring a chattering Mia. There's a look of pure awe on his face and I can see his eyes start to glisten. I whisper to Teddy to look behind him and when he does, there's no mistaking the absolute joy in his little voice.

"DADDY!" He yells and tries to wriggle free from my arms. I walk him over to his daddy and Christian lifts his stronger arm out so he can bring Teddy to hug against his chest.

Teddy immediately complies and buries his head in Christian's neck. I see the tears flowing freely from Christian's eyes and he rocks his body back and forth, holding our son to him.

Teddy lifts his face and puts his hands to Christian's cheeks and pushes together to pucker Christian's lips. Teddy gives his daddy a big kiss and then hugs him again. This only makes Christian cry more and he looks to me. He mouths 'thank you' to me and starts kissing Ted's head repeatedly.

I can't help but cry at the sight of my beautiful husband holding our precious boy.

"Aw, this is just so sweet! And to think, in a couple of months you'll have another one!" Mia squeals and my eyes widen.

So much for any of my plans to tell Christian about our children following through. I look over to Christian and he's staring at me, silently asking if it's true. I nod my head and place a hand on my sweater covered belly that hides my tiny bump. As I caress my tummy, Christian looks down to watch my hand he starts to cry even more and puts his face into Teddy's curly locks. I make my way over to his bed, sit on the edge and hug Christian with Teddy between us. When he finally looks back up I see the adoration on his face and he tells me. "I love you so much, baby. Thank you, thank you." And he repeats this over and over again until his tears have run out.


	5. Chapter 5

****Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!****

I hold my precious baby boy in my arms as he continues to chatter away. _Damn, he must be around Mia a lot to have picked up her talking skills._ I just look at my son and notice that he's a carbon copy of me. He has Ana's beautiful blue eyes, but everything else is me. There's no mistaking whose son he is and that makes me smile. He keeps talking to me about things I don't have any idea what are, but his enthusiasm is what makes it so adorable. A minute ago he was telling me what he ate for lunch and you'd think he'd won the lottery with the smile he had on his face instead of talking about eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Everyone else has left and it's just me, Ana and our little guy. I've changed from a hospital gown to some comfortable sweats, we've eaten dinner and now we're just spending time together. I can't help but reflect on how different things are in my life. I woke up thinking I'd lost the love of my life and then it turned out I married her, had a perfect son and now have her pregnant again. I don't think I could have dreamed a better life if I'd tried.

"That's an awfully big smile on your face, Mr. Grey." Ana is looking at me as I hold our son, and I know she's happy we're all together.

"You've given me the perfect life, Anastasia. I'm so lucky I found you."

"Well, technically, I found you. Then fell head first into your office. Was it my clumsiness you fell in love with?" She giggles and it's music to my ears.

"It was the whole package, baby." How I could have wanted anything less than this life with Ana is beyond me. To only see her on the weekends. Her not looking at. Not touching me. The thought makes me frown.

"Where'd that smile go, love?" Ana looks at me with concern across her gorgeous face.

"I almost ruined us." I barely whisper. I hit her. I hit my angel. I don't know why I thought I'd find enjoyment in that, because the mere thought now makes me sick to my stomach.

"Don't, Christian. That's in the past and you need to just leave it there. Okay, sweetheart?" Her terms of endearment for me make me smile again. She really is perfect.

She starts to clean the room up a little and looks at her watch.

"It's almost 10 and that's way past this little one's bedtime. He'll be one cranky guy if I don't get him into bed soon." She tells me and I frown. I don't want them to go.

"I don't want you to leave." I can't help but tell her. She's frowning too, and I know it's selfish of me, but I don't ever want to be apart again. Even just for one night.

"How about I go take Teddy bear to your parent's house and I come back here. How does that sound, love?" I know that if I say yes it'll be incredibly selfish because she should be sleeping in a bed in a home, not here in a hospital room, but damn I don't think I can take the distance. Not this soon.

"If you don't mind staying… please stay." I look at her and she smiles back at me. And I honestly don't think she minds staying.

"I'll be back soon. Alright?" I look at Teddy who's on my lap, obviously tired because he's quiet now and absentmindedly rubbing his hand on my chest.

It's the most amazing feeling; my son touching my chest and feeling nothing but comfort.

"Teddy, say night night to daddy. It's time to get you to Grandma and Poppy's house, little one."

"No!" Teddy yells and clings to me for dear life.

"Teddy, honey, we'll be back in the morning." Ana tries to tell him, but he's just not having it. He buries his face in my neck and I hear him start to cry. I don't think my heart can take this. My little boy is scared to leave me because he hasn't had me with him in so long. My poor son…

"Teddy." I try to console him. "Teddy bear. Come on, look at daddy." It takes him a minute, but he looks at me with tears in his big blue eyes. "You'll be back here in the morning, okay? You just need to go to sleep, and I do too. Can you let mommy take you to Grandma and Poppy's house?"

He's hesitant, but after a minute he nods and hugs me again.

"Love, daddy." He tells me and I almost break down. My little boy loves me. My little boy. Mine. He's precious and loves his daddy. I can't stand the thought of being away from him for just a few hours, but I know we both need our sleep. Admittedly, I'm exhausted and the sooner I go to sleep, the sooner I'll see him again.

_Fuck, Grey. You sound like a kid the night before Christmas. _

But really, spending time with my wife and son is like Christmas morning.

Ana walks over and pries my little guy from my side and leans down to kiss me.

"Daddy, loves you Teddy. I'll see you in the morning, son." I tell him and he gives me a little wave that melts my heart. "Come back soon, Mrs. Grey. I'll miss you."

I look at Ana and smile at my precious girl.

"I'll be back before you know it. Why don't you rest while I'm gone, hmm?" She gives me another kiss, tells me she loves me and then she's gone.

Damn, I love that woman. To think I could have lost her forever.

I lean my bed back and close my eyes, and think back to that awful time…

_"__Count, Anastasia!" I command in my best dominate voice. _

_"__One!" She shouts and I hear a waiver of uncertainty in her cry. _

_All you have to do is tell me to stop, baby. This is all up to you. _

_I strike her again and she calls out "Two!" I can feel my breathing pick up as I watch her submitting to me. I look at the red lines forming on her backside and I feel hesitant. _

_She hasn't safe worded… she wants this, Grey. YOU want this. Buck up. _

_"__Three!" I can hear the emotion in her voice, but I don't stop. _

_I'm controlling her and it's the biggest turn on for her to give herself to be so completely... to trust me this wholly. _

_"__Four!" She yells again and now I can't bear to look at the marks I've made on her beautiful skin. _

_Look, Grey! Look at her pretty red ass. You want this, just look. _

_But I can't. I don't know why I can't, but I just can't. _

_"__Five." She barely chokes this out and I think she's getting tired. _

_One more, baby. And I'll make love to you and show you the benefit of your submission. _

_I lay the belt across her behind once more and once she whispers "Six." I drop the belt to the ground and pull my beautiful Anastasia into my arms. I just want to show her what she means to me, but she's mumbling for me to let go of her. _

_I can't, Ana. I can't let go._

_"__Don't touch me!" She yells at me and I am absolutely petrified. I'm so scared… she's going to run. _

_"__This is what you really like? Me, like this?" She asks me with so much disdain and hatred in her voice I just want to die. _

_Don't hate me, Ana. Please. _

_I just continue to stare at her lovely face that is now tear stained and has disgust written all over it. Tears I've given her, disgust I've made her feel. I feel my heart speed up as she continues to look at me. _

_"__Well, you are one fucked-up son of a bitch." No, no, no. Please God, no. _

_"__Ana." I start to plead because I know she's going to leave me. _

_"__Don't you dare 'Ana' me! You need to sort your shit out, Grey!" She tells me and turns around to walk out the door. _

_I stand completely stunned in the middle of my playroom. What was once a sanctuary for me has now become my own personal hell. I look around at the red walls where whips and canes hang on the walls and I feel the bile rise in my throat. _

_Is this what I want? No. I want my Ana. But can it really be so easy to give it up for her? I'd give up my life for her. I can do this. _

_I want to run to her, but I know she hates me. I'm scared that when I walk out of this room she will have fled and I'll never see her. _

_I take one last look at the room and at the belt on the floor and I truly hate myself. I hurt the only woman I've ever loved and now she'll never know. She'll only think of the pain that I have inflicted on her. _

_Walking out of the room, I head to my bedroom. If she's still here, I'll comfort her and tell her how I feel. If she's still here…_

_When I stand outside of my bedroom door, I feel nervous. I hate that I am going to see her crying. To know that I'm the one who has hurt her. My precious girl. _

_When I finally decide to open the door I feel the wind leave me. There's no one here. The bed is empty. I walk into the bathroom; no Ana. I look on the balcony; no Ana. She's left and it's no one's fault but my own. _

_I change my clothes and walk to the security courters. I want to see what state she was in when she left. I find Taylor already there and judging by the look on his face, he must have seen the video footage of Ana leaving the playroom. He looks at me with disgust and cold eyes, and I feel like my chest is about to explode. _

_"__Taylor… when Ana left… did she…"_

_"__Miss Steele is still here, sir. She returned to her bedroom once she left your… special… room." _

_My special room. More like my hell hole. Wait… she's here?! _

_"__She's in her room?!" _

_"__Yes sir." _

_He doesn't even try to hide the displeasure in his voice, but right now I don't care, I have to see Ana. _

_I rush back down to my room and pick up some arnica cream and some Advil. I hope she lets me put the cream on her behind to soothe her. I don't want to cause her any discomfort… not more than I already have. I'll be lucky if she even looks at me, let alone touch her. _

_I pause briefly outside of her bedroom when I hear gentle sobs coming from inside. This absolutely wrecks me. She sounds so broken and I am the one who did this to her. _

_Why didn't you safe word, Ana? If you didn't want it, I wouldn't have done it. I would have stopped. I don't blame her though. I should have stopped anyway. I could hear it in her voice as she counted. But I continued anyway because of the high I got from the control I felt over her. _

_I couldn't even stand looking at her ass as I hit her because I didn't want to see the red lines forming. So why didn't I stop? _

_Because you're a monster, Grey. _

_I finally decide to open the door and when I do, I feel my heart fall into my stomach and a ball of emotion latches itself in my throat. She's curled into the center of the bed, crying as she lays there. _

_I walk carefully to the bedside and set down the Advil and arnica cream. I gingerly climb into bed behind her and like the jackass that I am, I tell her to hush. I can't handle listening to her cry knowing I'm the cause, so I selfishly tell her that for my own peace of mind. _

_I see her body tense and I close my eyes to take a breath. "Don't fight me, Ana, please." I beg her as I put my arms around her. I put my nose her in hair and smell her glorious Ana scent and begin to place feather light kisses on her neck. "Don't hate me." I can't help but let the words slip out as I am wrapped around her. I just want her in my arms forever. I don't want her to hate me. _

_I immediately regret this as it only makes her cry harder. I try to comfort her best I can as I continue to kiss her. We just lie there for what feels like a lifetime. Neither of us says anything, we just watch the sunrise from my ivory tower. _

_When I can't stand the silence any longer, I tell her I brought Advil and arnica cream. When I do, she turns herself around so her beautiful face is right next to mine. When she lays her head on my bent arm, I relish in the contact. It feels so good when she touches me… her hand reaches up to caress my face and I close my eyes. I left out a deep breath, because this has to be a good sign. She didn't yell, she didn't throw a punch. She just touches me. _

_"__I'm sorry." She whispers and my eyes quickly open. _

_"__What for?" I should be apologizing, not you baby. Not my angel. _

_"__What I said." Oh… _

_"__You didn't tell me anything I didn't know. I am sorry I hurt you." More than sorry. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to show her how sorry. _

_She shrugs and mumbles that she asked for it. But I know that it shouldn't have happened. She wasn't ready and I didn't enjoy it. What she says next though cuts me deep. _

_"__I don't think I can be everything you want me to be." No, no. Baby, no! _

_"__You are everything I want you to be." Truer words have never been spoken. Just tell her you love her, Grey. Tell her you'll give it all up for her. Just say the words… _

_"__I don't understand. I'm not obedient, and you can be as sure as hell I'm not going to let you do that to me again. And that's what you need, you said so." Those are some of the reasons I love you, baby. _

_I can give it up. Can't I? I close my eyes and think of what to tell her. I want to tell her that it's nothing compared to her, but I stop myself. I really, truly am a monster and I know that even if I can give this up, I'll never be a good enough man for her. _

_"__You're right." I say as I look back at her face that's full of hurt. "I should let you go. I am no good for you." _

_I see the emotions changing on her face, and if possible, she looks even more pained. Why, baby? I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this because I love you. _

_"__I don't want to go." She whispers and it tears at my heart. _

_What heart, Grey? If you had one, you wouldn't be in this situation. _

_"__I don't want you to go, either." And I don't. But I want her to be happy. I want the world for her. I reach out to touch her, stroking her cheek and wiping away the tears I've caused her. "I've come alive since I've met you." I love you. I trace her full bottom lip with my thumb, savoring the feeling of her beneath my touch. _

_"__Me too. I've fallen in love with you, Christian." _

_NO! No, you can't. I'm nothing. You're pure and innocent and I'm nothing but a devil. _

_"__No." I barely manage to breathe out. It's right for me to love her. She's Ana. She's perfect. She's an angel. How could anyone not fall in love with her? "You can't love me, Ana. No… that's wrong." I'm a monster whose own mother couldn't love him. How am I worthy of her love? _

_I'm not. _

_"__Wrong? Why's it wrong?" She seems confused, but I don't understand how. _

_"__Well, look at you. I can't make you happy." She deserves nothing but happiness, and someone a whole lot better than me. _

_"__But you do make me happy." She's frowning at me like she's can't figure out why I'm saying this to her. Not long ago she was telling me I was a fucked-up son of a bitch… that's why it's wrong my sweet, Anastasia. _

_"__Not at the moment, not doing what I want to do." I may want to give this shit up for her, but the urge won't go away quickly. It would take time to get past my shit. Time she could spend being happy with someone else… oh, God. I don't want her with anyone else. I fight back the tears that start to sting my eyes and focus on her voice. _

_"__We'll never get past this, will we?" She whispers to me and I feel my heart break. _

_You're doing this for her, Grey. Suck back your selfish wants and let her go… _

_I shake my head and avert my eyes from her. I don't think I could look into her beautiful eyes and not lose it. _

_"__Well… I'd better go then." She sits up and I panic. _

_"__No, don't go." Fuck, Grey. What are you doing? _

_"__There's no point in me staying." I see it in her eyes that I've lost her. She's lost all hope for us and I want to die. "I'm going to get dressed. I'd like some privacy." Her voice is void of emotion and fuck if that doesn't crush me even more. Where's my happy, Ana? _

_You broke her, Grey. _

_She leaves to go to my room and I just stay there for a moment not knowing what to do. She can't get herself home. Not like this. As I think this, I make my way to see Taylor so I can tell him to be on standby to take Ana back home. _

_"__Taylor." He looks at me with a cold stare and I know he knows I've hurt Ana. I deserve a lot worse than a stare, I deserve to have my ass kicked. _

_"__Sir." He says in a flat voice. _

_"__Miss Steele will need a ride home. She went to get ready, so be prepared to take her." I can hear the crack in my voice, but I clear my throat and make my way back to the great room so I can wait on Ana… so I can see her one last time… _

_As I wait for her I get a call from Welch and reluctantly answer. If he's one step closer to finding Leila, then I'll take it no matter how upset I am. _

_"__Grey." _

_"__Welch. Listen, we were finally able to get into contact again with Miss William's husband and he told us she left him four months ago for another man." _

_"__What?!" Welch's men contacted him yesterday and he didn't day shit about this. I'm livid._

_"__He said he didn't know what to do when we contacted him before." _

_"__Well, he could have told use the fucking truth. What's his number? I need to call him." _

_"__I'll send his information via email ASAP, sir." _

_"__Welch, this is a real fuckup." As I say this, I see my angel walking back into the room. _

_Welch is rambling on about more men, and traces but I'm focused on Ana. _

_"__Find her." I snap and end the call. _

_I can't keep my eyes off of her, for fear this is the last time we'll be this close. _

_I watch as she steps towards the couch to pick up her backpack and she doesn't even look at me. I'm silently pleading with her to just look at me, but she doesn't. _

_She walks out of the room and towards the kitchen, and like the lost little puppy that I feel like, I follow. _

_I see her take and place the gifts I've given her on the breakfast bar. Her Mac, her blackberry, fuck even her car keys. Why is she doing this? I gave those things to her. _

_When she finally looks at me, she has no emotion on her face. She just asks for the money that Taylor got for her car. But I can't focus because she is trying to give me back her gifts…_

_"__Ana, I don't want those things, they're yours. Take them." Why is she doing this? _

_"__No, Christian. I only accepted them under sufferance-and I don't want them anymore." _

_"__Ana, be reasonable." Really, Ana? Sufferance? _

_"__I don't want anything that will remind me of you. I just want the money that Taylor got for my car." _

_She's gutting me and the looks on her face says she doesn't care. I can't help but gasp at my caring Ana's cold words. "Are you really trying to wound me?" _

_"__No. I'm not. I'm trying to protect myself." _

_Protect herself? From me? Oh, Ana. I love you. She just wants to forget me and those things are reminders of our time together. She's slowly killing me. I don't want her to forget us… _

_"__Please, Ana, take that stuff." _

_"__Christian, I don't want to fight- I just need the money." _

_She really doesn't want to remember us? She just wants to forget? Dammit, Ana. Why do you have to hate me? _

_I ask if she can take a check and she tries to make a joke about thinking I'm good for it. She thinks a joke will make light of this situation? There is no light… once she's gone… it's perpetual darkness. _

_I leave to go to my office and look at the receipt Taylor gave me for the sale of her car. $24,000. I scoff, that thing was an unsafe hunk of metal. But, hey, it gives Ana some money to have since I apparently won't have the opportunity to share my wealth with her any longer, then that's just fine with me. My wealth makes her uncomfortable now, but she would have gotten used to it. I could have always taken care of her… _

_After I sign the check, I get an envelope to put it in, knowing she'll wait to look at it if I put it in one. If she sees the amount, she'll refuse the check, and I want her to have this money. _

_When I return to her, I feel all of the life being sucked out of me as I know I'm moments from leaving me forever. I give her the envelope and explain that Taylor got a good amount for her "classic" car. I tell her Taylor will take her home, but she tries to argue. _

_"__That's fine. I can get myself home, thank you." Don't do this, baby. Don't fight me in our last moments. _

_"__Are you going to defy me at every turn?" _

_"__Why change a habit of a lifetime?" She asks and damn I am going to miss her smart mouth. Always so witty, my Ana. _

_I can't help my frustration as she wants to go alone… that she wants to go at all… _

_"__Please, Ana, let Taylor take you home." _

_Taylor, like the good man that he is, pops up out of nowhere and tells her he's going to get the car. That's why I pay him the big bucks. _

_She looks back at me and I feel like we're 1,000 miles apart. I take a step towards her only for her to take a step back. That hurts… _

_"__Don't, please. I can't do this." _

_She grabs her stuff and heads to the elevators in the foyer. I just want to hold her one last time. To comfort her, but she doesn't want me. She wants distance… _

_I press the button for the elevator and as soon as the doors open, she jumps inside. I feel like my heart is being ripped from my chest and I can't believe what's happening. She looks at me one more time and says, "Goodbye, Christian."_

_My heart is literally leaving in that elevator and all I can say is, "Ana, goodbye." I'm broken and she looks away. I see more tears falling but then the doors close and my view of my sweet angel is gone. _

_I can't move. I let her leave. I practically pushed her out of this apartment when I told her it was wrong to love me. _

_I stay there standing for I don't know how long. Praying to the Lord in Heaven that my love comes back to me… but she never does. I feel so empty and I don't know what to do with myself. _

_I walk to my bedroom and feel an ache with each step. She won't be there when I open the door. Her presence is never going to be back in the apartment and it's my fault. _

_What am I supposed to do with my life now? The thought of going back to the life I had before Ana makes me sick to my stomach and the idea of being with another woman rips through me. I can never be with anyone else ever again. I love, Ana. Only Ana. I could never entertain the idea of any other woman being with me._

_I make it to my room before I start crying. This is the first time since my childhood that I've cried and I can't stop. I don't even make it to the bed and fall to my knees on the floor. I bend over with my head rested on my folded hands on the ground and sob uncontrollably. _

_What the hell as happened to me? Billionaire, genius, dominate, CEO reduced to tears over a woman. _

_Over THE woman. _

_I cry for what feels like hours and I crawl to my bed. I spot something there and wipe the tears away from my face. There's a note… _

This reminded me of a happy time.

Thank you,

Ana.

_My heart breaks over and over again as I run my finger over her writing. I look at the present she's left me and it's a model kit for a Blanik L23 glider. She's left this for me to let me think back to Georgia. Gliding with my girl was one of the best experiences of my life. Then again, everything I've shared with Ana have been the best times of my life. _

_How can she be gone? I need Flynn. I need to sort this out before I completely lose it. I want to be better for her, but I don't know how. I don't know if I can. _

_I know I can give up the BDSM, but what about the other shit? I'm a fucked up sadist who beats and fucks women that look like my crack whore mother. How could I ever be good enough for my angel? _

_I can't. _

_I get my phone out of my pocket and look at the background photo. It's of me and Ana at her graduation. It's the only photo we'll ever have together and I'll always treasure it. _

_I click the speed dial for my best confidant and wait for an answer. _

_"__Christian?" _

_"__Yeah…" I can barely get the words out as my tears start flowing again. _

_"__Christian? What's wrong?"_

_"__She left me… Ana left me…" I sob into the phone. _

_"__I'm on my way to Escala, Christian. I'll be there in just a bit." I don't answer and just throw my phone down. _

_I hear a knock on the door and my head shoots up. Is it, Ana? Has she come back to me? _

_I race to the door and when I swing it open my heart sinks as it's only Taylor standing there. _

_"__Sir, I dropped Miss Steele at her apartment, but she was extremely upset the whole ride and didn't stop crying." _

_Oh, shit. If he's trying to make me feel bad, it's useless… I couldn't feel worse. _

_"__Thank you, Taylor. John Flynn is on his way here, please see that he's immediately showed in." I don't even look at Taylor because I can't stand the disgust in his voice, and I know I'd see it on his face. _

_"__Sir." He acknowledges and leaves me standing there. _

_There's no point in anything anymore. Not without, Ana… maybe she'll come back. _

_My phone starts to ring and my heart beats picks up. I race to the phone and curse as I see it's Elena calling me. Fuck, why is she calling? And why now of all times? _

_"__What?" I bark into the phone and sniff a little and wipe my tears. _

_"__Christian, darling? You sound strange, what's wrong?" She asks and I'm completely annoyed. Just the sound of her voice has pissed me off right now. _

_"__Elena, now isn't a good time." I skip the courtesy and urge her to get to the point. _

_"__Is it that girl, Christian? Is that what's got you so upset? I can send a nice little trained sub, right over to you to help alleviate some of that stress, dear." I literally gag when I hear this. _

_"__NO! Don't ever talk about, Anastasia and NEVER suggest sending ANYONE over to me. Are we clear?" _

_"__Oh, you definitely need some control… that girl will never…" I don't let her continue and hang up the phone. _

_Has she always been his obnoxious? I ask myself and I already know the answer. Yes, she has. But I owe it to her for helping me when I was younger. _

_I feel a shiver run down my spine thinking back to when I was 15 and I almost doubt her… I shake it off when I hear a knock on the door and Flynn poke his head in. _

_I know I am quite the sight. My nose is running, my face is tear stained, and I'm sitting on the floor of my room. _

_"__Flynn." I acknowledge him and he walks into my room. I don't know what to say to him. How do I tell him I ruined my own life? That I let the best thing that's ever happened to me walk out of my apartment? _

_"__Christian." I see John's lips moving, but I hear Ana's voice. _

_What the hell? _

_"__Christian!" It happens again and I don't know what's going on. "Christian, please wake up honey, you're having a nightmare!" _

I open my eyes, and before me is my beautiful Ana with tears in her eyes.

"Ana?"

"Christian." She chokes out. "You were having a nightmare."

I feel tears on my cheeks and I'm all sweaty. Her leaving me was the worst nightmare of my life, but here she is. In front of me… my wife.

"Ana…" I gasp and pull her to me. It's difficult to hug her with one arm, but I do the best I can because I need her comfort. "Baby, baby, baby."

"Christian, I can't remember the last time you had a nightmare. What was it about?"

I look at her when she pulls away, and it seems that I talk with her about my nightmares. Does she know all of the dark things about me?

"Was it about your mother?" Well, that answers that.

"You know?" Of course she knows, dumbass. How else would she have known to ask?

"Of course I know, love." She puts her hands on my cheeks to cup my face and tenderly kisses my lips.

"How do you know?"

"You told me."

I told her and she's still with me? I must not have told her everything. "When?" I ask.

"The night you first asked me to marry you."

First… I did it more than once? "First? Once wasn't good enough?" I start to laugh but see pain in her eyes. What happened the first time?

"We'll talk about that another time. You told me about your subs… why they all look alike. We've had this discussion many times before. Some with Flynn, sometimes just us. You chose those women as subs because you wanted to punish your mother. Even when you were beating them, you were still having your nightmares. But, then came me. We didn't have that. We found love with each other, and when you stopped trying to punish your mother, your nightmares stopped. With me, your nightmares aren't there, because you've opened up and let go of some of the anger." She tells me and I can't believe my ears. She knows, yet her she sits. She knew before we were married, and yet she married me anyway? The woman is truly a saint.

"Baby…" I can't form a sentence, and she knows I'm struggling because she puts a finger on my lips then takes it away so that she can kiss me again.

_Damn, I've missed her kisses. She always tastes so good, so sweet. _

After a beat, she moves away again, and I groan at her leaving my mouth.

"Was that what it was about, love?" She asks me with genuine concern on her face.

I knew Anastasia was special because I didn't have nightmares when I was with her, and for her to tell me I don't have them at all anymore, it is amazing. But this wasn't the usual nightmare. It was THE nightmare. Her leaving…

"I was dreaming about when you… when we … when we weren't together. They day you left." I start to get chocked up thinking about that awful time.

"Oh, Christian. I'm here though. I'm here." She puts both arms around me and hugs me tight.

"How did I get you back? How did that happen?"

"Darling, let's talk about that some tomorrow. I think it's best we sleep right now. It's a little after 11 and I know you must be exhausted, you've had a big day." She kisses me quickly again, and I notice she's changed her clothes.

She's wearing a tight fitting t-shirt and a snug pair of yoga pants that show off her hot as hell ass._ Damn, those mommy curves. _I don't even realize what I am doing until Ana laughs, "Christian!" And then I notice I'm rubbing my hardening dick through my sweatpants.

Thank goodness she's my wife, or that would have been embarrassing.

I blush and little then take my hand away.

"Feel free to pick up where I've left off, baby." She blushes and slides into bed next to me. _Mmm, her warm body._

With that tight shirt on I can see her little baby bump and I smile. I keep my eyes on it and my hands itch to touch her tiny tummy, but I don't know if that's normal.

As if she could read my mind, Ana takes me hand and places it on her swollen belly. The feeling is indescribable. This spot is growing my baby inside of the woman I love. I feel tears on my face and can't believe how emotion I've been today. But, that's my baby in there. My child is growing. I wish I could remember Teddy growing inside of Ana, and maybe I will someday, but for now I am going to relish this time, with our Blip number 2.

_Blip?_ Where the fuck did that come from?


	6. Chapter 6

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

_"__Let's get out of here." I whisper in Ana's ear and smile when I see goose bumps form on her lovely skin._

_"__Christian!" Ana giggles and swats my shoulder. "The reception has just started, and we both have speeches to give." _

_We're on the dance floor on The Terrace at the beautiful Pan Pacific Seattle hotel and I can't stop myself from letting my hands wander all over my beautiful wife's body. We've just watched my brother and Kate get married and now everyone is enjoying the reception. I hear chatter all around me, but my eyes are focused on the love of my life in my arms. It's a warm summer night, but there's a cool breeze and the uncharacteristically clear Seattle sky is above us. _

_Ana is so beautiful in her matron of honor dress. It's a strapless, long, mint green dress that suits her perfectly. She has her hair put up and I am lost in her beauty. Kate and Elliot were supposed to get married in May; my Ana would have been 9 months pregnant and ready to pop. Kate was so caring of how my girl would be feeling, so they changed their date and now here on the first day of July, they've displayed their love to each other to a small group of family and friends. _

_I am the best man and Ana the matron of honor, so naturally during the ceremony we kept stealing glances at each other. At one point my sole focus was on her until we heard a baby cooing from the front row. My mother sat there with our baby Teddy bear in her arms and he was a giggling mess. I thank God he's not a fussy baby and didn't cry during the ceremony, although he did call attention to himself. I saw a twinkle in Kate's eyes as Ted made baby chatter during the ceremony, and I imagine she and my brother will be discussing babies soon. _

_Now as we dance with each other I think about the love I have for this beautiful woman and how I just want to steal her away from everyone. She stayed at my parent's house with Kate and Mia last night and Elliot and I stayed at our house on the sound. We drank and laughed and talked about his upcoming marriage, and although I had fun, I desperately missed Ana. She texted me all night until she fell asleep, but sleep doesn't come easily for me when she's not there beside me. I slept on her side of the bed last night just to feel like I was near her. _

_We're all staying at my parent's house tonight and we're seeing Kate and Elliot off in the morning when they depart for their honeymoon in Bora Bora. I can't wait to have some alone time with Ana after all the wedding chaos. We haven't made love since before Teddy was born and at her doctor's appointment on Friday, Dr. Greene gave her the green light. _

_I've been desperate for her and I know she's been missing me too. I've gotten the Denny Suite for us here in the hotel and before we leave for my parent's house, she and I will spend some quality time together. Carrick and Grace have already said they would take Teddy on back to their house and Ana's pumped milk, so if Teddy gets hungry there won't be a problem. Ana doesn't know what I've got planned yet, and I'm excited to see her reaction. _

_"__What are you thinking about with a smile that, Mr. Grey?" Ana asks me with an answering smile on her angelic face. _

_"__How happy I am that it's me who has you in his arms. You're perfect, love. I'm a lucky bastard for having you." _

_Ana has tears in her eyes and I know she's been an emotion wreck today. But I can't help but tell her how much I love her and how lucky I am. I'm nothing without her love. _

_"__Mmm, I believe I'm an equally lucky woman for having an adoring husband like you who loves me so much." _

_"__I do. I do love you so very much, Mrs. Grey." I lean down to kiss her and I instantly taste her desire. Even though we're in public, she doesn't hold back the passion she has for me. _

_She skates a hand into my hair, grabs a handful and pulls; yanking me even further into her mouth. I know I should be mindful of our surroundings, but at this moment, I really don't care. Both of my arms are around her and I squeeze her to me. When she flicks her tongue into my mouth I can't hold back my moan. _

_I want her so much._

_..._

"Honey, wake up. The nurse has to check you over." I'm called from the most vivid, spectacular dream I have ever had, to open my eyes and see Ana. She still has sleepy eyes, but moves from my bed to let the offending nurse check my IV's.

"How'd you sleep, love?" My angel asks, but I want to wait until we're alone to share my dream with her. It felt so real.

"Amazing actually. I always sleep well with you, baby."

The nurse finishes checking me over and tells me I can be taken of IV fluids today. They removed my catheter yesterday and thank God, because that's just disgusting. It was a bitch getting up to go the bathroom, but I'd rather struggle to get there than have a bag of my urine attached to me.

Ana laughed and told me she had a similar reaction when she had a catheter, but when I asked her when she was in the hospital to have had a catheter; she got quiet and said we'd discuss it another time.

I really hate that. I feel like I'm taking a back seat drive to my own life and I can't stand feeling like that. I know I should be patient and see if things come back on their own, but I am not a patient man and I don't like being at a disadvantage to my life.

Once the nurse leaves Ana comes back to me and lies with me. We're silent for a few moments and I decide to bring up my dream.

"Can I tell you about the dream I had last night, baby?"

"Of course, love." She looks at me with concern, I know she must be thinking that I had a nightmare, but it was quite the opposite.

"We were dancing. Kate and Elliot had gotten married and we were at the reception. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted you and wanted to make love to you. I was planning to take you to a suite and my parents were going to take Teddy bear so we could have some alone time. He was just a baby and in my dream, he was the most precious thing. He kept jabbering during the wedding, but no one minded. It was a great dream." I look over to Ana and I see tears spilling from her eyes and a look of awe on her face. "Baby?"

"That wasn't a dream." She tells me once she's cleared her throat of emotion.

"What do you mean?"

"That really happened. That was really Kate and Elliot's wedding. Those things… those are memories of us, love." Her tears don't stop falling, but she's smiling and I can't help but smile back.

_I remembered something! Holy shit. _

"Really?" I practically whisper in disbelief.

"Yes. You and I made love for the first time since Teddy's birth that night. It was amazing… you were amazing." She doesn't stop grinning and I know she's thinking back to that night.

_Damn, I wish I could remember what happened once we got to the hotel room. _

"Want to fill me in on what happened after the reception?" I wink at her and she blushes.

"Mr. Grey, are you trying to be naughty?" Fuck she's sexy when she smirks at me like that.

"Maybe. Like that do you?" I don't know why, but I'm nervous as fuck and just itching to touch her.

"Mmm, I really do…" She kisses me and it's magnificent.

Her tongue is against the entrance of my mouth and I welcomingly let her in. _She tastes like home._ I hear her moan and I move my good arm so I can let a hand roam her delectable body. I start at her hip and work up over her sexy baby bump to cup a breast over her shirt.

I feel like a horny teenage boy whose sneaking feels of his girlfriend while his parents aren't looking.

I start to squeeze her breast and she moans loudly.

"Love, they're sensitive." She murmurs against my mouth and then plunges her tongue right back in where it belongs; caressing mine.

I can feel her hard nipple through her shirt and let my index finger roam around it. I don't want to pinch it too hard, because she's just said her breasts are sensitive, I can only assume from the pregnancy, and I don't want her uncomfortable. I gently take her nipple in between my index finger and thumb and tenderly twist, but not too much.

This causes Ana to moan even more and I groan into her mouth. It must have really turned her on because she's kissing me like a wild woman. I forgo the horny teenage boy scenario, and go straight back to horny sex fiend. I snake down her body, and since she's now lying on her side, I easily glide my hand into her pants. I feel the lace of her panties and get even more excited. When I skim hand inside of her undergarment, I gasp when I realize my sexy wife is bare down there.

_Ah, I like that very much. _

My fingers slide down to her folds and I find she is drenched. She's so wet that just the thought of her this aroused is enough to make me want to come in my pants.

"Ah, Christian." She moans as I move my finger delicately from folds to clit and back again. Each time I graze her clit, she arches into me. I start to hitch her leg over me, but I get a sudden pain in my hip and I pull back.

Fuck, we're in a hospital bed… I'm injured… how the hell did that slip my mind?

_Because my wife it a sexy little minx, that's why. _

"Christian, are you alright?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm just a little sore. Come back here." I go to reach for her but she moves back.

"No, no, Mr. Grey. We shouldn't have done that. You need to rest and take it easy so you can heal properly. Understood?" She says this in a sexy commanding tone, and I realize that's probably her mommy voice she uses when she scolds Teddy.

"Yes, dear." I pout at her.

"Oh, stop that would ya? It's almost 8 and your parents will be here within the next hour."

My mind is immediately off of sex and I start thinking about spending time with my family.

How did I go from bachelor loner to dad and family man?

_I don't know, but I fucking love it. _

I watch my sexy as sin wife picks up a bag from one of the chairs in my room, winks at me and then slips into the bathroom to freshen up.

I can't stop thinking about that dream that I had. No wonder it felt so real, it actually happened.

When she comes back out, she looks so damn perfect. She's wearing a pair of white pants and an off white sweater. I just want to rip her clothes off and then I realize something…

"Baby, do you realize what you are?"

"What do you mean?" She looks at me in confusion.

"You're a MILF." I tell her deadpan.

It takes a second for her to react, but then it's all laughs as she says, "MILF?!" and I can't help but chuckle a little. "It's been a while since you've called me a MILF. I can't say I've exactly missed it."

_I can't help it. She is a MILF. Sexiest woman on this planet…_

She leans to kiss me, and even though it's a light touch on my lips, it feels so loving.

"Let me go see if Taylor has picked up our breakfast yet, my dear husband." _Husband._ Fuck that's hot. "And chill with those dirty thoughts."

_Fuck._ My wife knows me well.

I watch her saunter out of the room and let my head fall back on my pillow. My right leg is absolutely killing me and my hip is aching so damn much. I don't know how long my recovery is anticipated to be, but shit I hope I sail through physical therapy.

Yesterday when the doctors were talking to me, I tuned out most of what they were saying because I didn't understand it. Ana seemed to pay attention though. She was so concerned and kept asking questions about my injuries. I kept my focus on Teddy because listening to all of that shit made me realize what a tough time Ana must have had when all of this happened, plus having to take care of our little man.

I want desperately to know what happened with the accident. All I know is that the person who hit me with their car fled the scene and left me there. I begged Ana to let me talk to Taylor, but she shut me down.

I'm not used to taking orders, but Ana was not letting up. I let it go, but not before making her promise to let me talk to him when we get home. She agreed and sealed it with a kiss.

_Let me talk to my staff. I am so whipped… _

And I couldn't be more thrilled.

Ana comes back into my room carrying two containers. She sets one down in front of me along with a spoon, and sits in the chair by my bed with the other in her hand.

I pop off the lid and am immediately disgusted with what I'm looking at.

"What the hell is this? Slop?" She laughs at my question, but I'm so serious.

"No. It's oatmeal with yogurt and honey. You can't have anything heavy and I know you like this."

"I like this? No I don't, babe." I say in a smart ass tone, and I am fully aware that I am practically sulking like a child, but I don't care. I don't want this.

"Stop with your petulant attitude, dude." She retorts in an equally facetious manner.

"I'm not eating it." I'm adamant.

"Oh, hush and eat your damn breakfast."

I shouldn't, but I can't help but smile at her badass commanding tone. _Shit she's hot._

"Well, yes ma'am." I look back to my breakfast and the smile on my face is instantly gone.

I hesitantly pick up my spoon and dive in. I take a breath before I put the spoon in my mouth and fucking dammit…

I love it.

I hear her giggles but ignore her. She knows me better than I know me.

The thought should upset me, but it warms me instead. I fucking love her.

When we finish with breakfast, Ana cleans up and she starts telling me about our house on the sound. It sounds amazing and I can tell Ana is proud of it. She told me I wanted to tear it down, but she wouldn't let me. Elliot and his crew gutted the place and Ana picked out every last detail of the renovation. She seems so happy, and I can't wait to see it. I've always wanted a house on the sound…

"Knock, knock. There's a little guy here who wants to see you both." I hear my dad call from the door.

I see Ted in his arms scrambling to be freed.

"MAMA! DADDY!" Ana goes to pick him up, and I wonder if she should be carrying him with her being pregnant.

All my thoughts are gone the second Ana deposits Teddy into my embrace.

"Hi my little Teddy bear! I missed you sweet boy." I kiss his head over and over again as he giggles. He has both arms wrapped around me and doesn't let go for several minutes. "Did you have fun with Grandma and Poppy?"

"Me see doggies, daddy!" He tells me excitedly, and I can only assume he's referring to mom and dad's two Pomeranian huskies. "Me want one!"

"Okay, son. We'll get one soon."

"Christian!" Ana yells at me and does not look the least bit happy. "No, we will not. Not until he's older and knows how to take care of one."

"He doesn't have to know how to take care of it. We have plenty of staff and I can certainly walk a dog outside."

"You and I have discussed this before, and we decided to wait until he's older."

"Well, it's not like I remember that." I snap at her and instantly regret it when I see her face morph into sadness.

"Yes, I know." She says and looks away from me. I want to comfort her, but I'm stuck in this damn bed and so I just look back to Teddy who is oblivious to what's going on and plays with the cast on my right leg.

"Off, daddy." He tells me as he pats the cast.

"I can't take it off yet, buddy. Soon though."

He furrows his brow and damn if it's not the cutest thing.

"Why on?"

"It's helping, daddy." Ana jumps in.

"Kay, mama." And just like that his focus is on something else.

Teddy's talking about how he watched my dad shave this morning and got to shave too. Apparently dad just put some shaving cream on his face then wiped it off when he finished shaving. Teddy thinks this is his proudest moment and my dad's just laughing away with him.

Being grandparents really suits my parents, and I think how I almost didn't give them an opportunity to see me happy with children and now I see how hard life with me before Ana must have been. I can't imagine Teddy not letting me hug him, or comfort him. Being ignored by him… and then my mind goes to Elena. If someone ever did that to Teddy, I'd fucking kill him.

I can't stop my breathing from quickening as I think about how wrong I have been about our relationship. That woman seduced a child… all along I thought she helped me… but she almost ruined me. Secluded me from my family, and took pleasure in the pain of a child.

I feel sick to my stomach and Ana can sense it because she takes Teddy and sets him in my mother's lap and comes back to me.

"Christian? Christian, honey, what is it? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" She's so concerned and I just shake my head. I can't help but be even more disgusted with myself thinking about how I stuck up for Elena to Ana.

"Can you take Teddy and wait in the hallway?" I hear Ana tell my parents and when the door shuts behind them, she turns her attention back to me. "Love, talk to me."

"Elena… what she did… if she… if Teddy…" I can't finish a thought and Ana climbs into bed with me. I cling to her like she's a life raft and put my head in the crook of her neck as I sob.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's alright now." She comforts me as she runs a hand up and down my back. She's a balm for me and I never want to let her go.

We sit there for ages as I finally manage to pull myself together.

"Feeling better, love?" I look into the eyes of the woman I love and I'm grateful yet again for her presence. She brought me out of darkness and away from the disgusting life Elena dragged me into so long ago.

"Yes." I stroke her cheek and realize she's been crying too. "I'll never let anything like that happen to any of our children. I promise."

She closes her eyes and lets out of breath, then looks back to me.

"Just how many children are we having, Mr. Grey?" She attempts to lighten the mood and I jump at the opportunity.

"Lots! Lots and lots and lots. This means we're going to have to do some major practicing, wife." I pull her back to me as she giggles and plant a wet, smacking kiss on her mouth.

I hug her again and silently start planning my revenge on Elena Lincoln.


	7. Chapter 7

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

_"__Did you think I wouldn't find out, Anastasia? Is that why I had to hear about this from Sawyer?" My anger level is going thru the roof and Ana's facial expression isn't doing much to suppress it. She looks as though she's bored with this conversation… like she hasn't done anything wrong._

_"__You're overreacting, yet again. Tyler Reeds is one of the biggest upcoming authors; he asked for a lunch meeting, I graciously accepted because I am very much looking forward to working with him." Working with him, oh that just irks me. "And you know what we discussed during our lunch? Work! Except when he got a phone call from his WIFE and he mentioned he'd love for me to meet her! Sound like a man who really wants me, Christian? No. You're being ridiculous." _

_"__You shouldn't have been having a meal with another man without me there, Anastasia! This isn't a request. It won't happen again." Oh, shit. That came spilling out of my mouth far too quickly, but I am not taking it back now. I am far too angry that she constantly disregards my feelings when it comes to her giving attention to other men. _

_"__I beg your pardon?" She asks in a menacingly low voice. _

_"__You heard me. I forbid it." Wrong thing to say, Grey, she looks like she's about to kill your dumbass. _

_"__You will NOT forbid me from doing a damn thing, Christian. I am your wife, not your damn submissive." _

_I scoff. "No, things would be a whole lot easier then, wouldn't they." _Fuck!_ I did not just say that. I don't even think that, what's wrong with me? _

_I look to Ana's face and I see hurt written all over it. I really fucked up with that comment. This has always been a sensitive subject with her. She's continuously worried that I won't want her some day because I'll want to go back to my old lifestyle. My past holds absolutely no appeal to me, and I am constantly trying to reassure her of that, and that it'll only be her forever. She's still skeptical, but we're working our way towards more faith in our relationship. _

_It didn't help that we ran into an ex-submissive when we were out shopping for little blip last month. Ana noticed a woman that kept staring at me in one of the stores, and when she got a closer look Ana immediately took my hand and led me out of the store. I knew that she knew who the woman was and was terrified to say anything to her. When we got back in the car, I kept asking Ana if she was alright, and if she wanted to talk about it. She didn't say a thing; did not utter a syllable our entire ride home. I just held her hand and thumbed across her knuckles as we rode in silence. As soon as we made it into the foyer of the penthouse she broke down crying. I carried her into the bedroom and held her until she calmed down and pleaded with her to talk to me. She said she saw how beautiful that woman was, and she was reminded what I was giving up with her; a bevy of compliant, gorgeous women. My eyes widened with her admission, but when I opened my mouth to respond, more tears fell from her beautiful eyes and she told me that she still wanted me to find her attractive even though she was 6 months pregnant and felt ugly. I stopped her there and told her she was still the most amazingly, stunning woman I'd met that day in my office, only more so now that she was carrying our first child. And to remind her even further of how sexy I found her, I made love to her the rest of the afternoon, then held her in my arms with our hands resting on the space where our precious son was growing inside of his mommy. But with that last comment though, I may have completely blown shit up. _

_"__You really think that?" I hear the raw emotion in Ana's voice and my heart feels like it's beating out of my chest. I was caught up in the moment and mad, I didn't mean that shit. I see tears in her eyes and I want to kick myself for this. She's 7 months pregnant and shouldn't be dealing with my added, idiotic, stress. _

_"__Ana, I-" I honestly can't finish a thought because my emotions are going crazy. Ana is the one person I hate hurting most in this world, and I hurt her more now than I think I ever have. It's like this topic is an exposed nerve and I just bashed it. _

_"__You know what, you just go ahead and find one then." Ana says with so much sadness in her voice that I choke on a lump in my throat that's formed there from my unshed tears. I see Ana pick up her purse from where's she's set it on the breakfast bar and she turns towards the elevator. Absolute panic sets of inside me and I think I may throw up. _

She's finally leaving your ass, Grey. You've finally done it.

_"__Ana! No, what're you doing?!" I run to her wrap my arms around her chest from behind. _

_"__Let me go, Christian." Her voice is quiet, but I can hear the anger and sadness there. _

_"__No! You're not leaving, please no." I whisper the last bit into her hair and tighten my grip. I falter and she squirms and wiggles out of my embrace. _

_"__I need to go cool down, Christian. I'm going to get some air. I just… I just need a little space for a minute." _

Space? No!_ "Baby, please don't leave me." I feel the tears running down my face now, but I don't care. My wife is walking out of the door and my heart feels like it's shattering inside of me. _

_She ignores my pleas as she steps into the elevator and turns to face me. "I'll be back later, Christian. I just need to breathe a little." _

_"__Baby…" I whisper as the doors close and my view of my wife is cut off. _

_Oh, Grey, you jackass. _

_My mind floods with memories of the first time she left me as I sink to my knees… the same way I did then. Will I ever stop fucking up? _

_I shamelessly cry in that spot for God only knows how long before I finally get up to my feet. I hear someone clear their throat behind me, and turn to see Taylor standing there. _

_"__I'm sorry, sir. But I saw on the cameras where Mrs. Grey left and I had Sawyer go down in the service elevator to catch her so she won't be alone." Thank God one of us is thinking clearly at the moment. _

_"__She left me, Taylor." My voice sounds broken, only a mere reflection of the pain I'm feeling right now. _

_"__She'll be back soon, sir." _

_"__Promise?"_

_..._

I wake up in a cold sweat, and am momentarily disoriented. I'm in one of the guest suites of mine and Ana's home. I was released from the hospital two days ago, and am so glad to be gone. I woke up 6 days ago, and since then I've been sporadically remembering things over the past few years… but never like what I've just experienced. They've been happy things, loving moments between my wife and me, or my son. This… I don't like what I've just experienced…

"Sweetheart? Christian, what's wrong?" I hear my wife's sleepy voice from where she lay beside me, and although I wasn't screaming out in nightmare, she's awoken because she knows something isn't right.

"I… I remembered something I kind of wished I wouldn't have…" She sits up with me and rests her chin on my shoulder as she looks me in the eyes.

"What was it?" She sounds cautious, and I vaguely wonder how many unfortunate moments we've had like this in our marriage. Not many, I pray to our dear Lord.

"You were pregnant with Teddy, and I… we… we fought. And you…"

"I left." She finishes my thought and then looks down. "Not one of our finest moments."

"Where did you go?"

"You don't remember that much?"

"No. I saw our fight and then I saw you leave and that's it."

She takes a deep breath and starts to lie backwards bringing me down with her. My head lay on her shoulder as her fingers run rhythmically through my hair.

She cuddles me more and then sighs as she says, "I'm sorry to say this, Christian. But you're not going to like this."


	8. Chapter 8

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

_"Kate? Kate, can I come over? Christian and I… we had a fight…"_

_"Of course you can! What did money bags do to you?" I can hear the concern in her voice, and though many months have passed, she's still not the biggest fan of my husband. But to be honest, at the moment, neither am I. _

_"We'll talk when I get there, Kate. I'll just be a little bit." _

_"Okay, see you soon." _

_As I hang up the phone, I look to the driver's seat and am thankful that Sawyer caught up with me on the way out. I don't think driving right now would have been wise. _

_He thinks me being submissive would be easier? Did he really mean it? _

_I hate the feelings of inadequacy that are flooding thru me at the moment. I just want to be enough for my husband, and I just don't know if I am. And why did I have to make that comment about him finding a new submissive?_

_I can feel tears in my eyes as I think about Christian ever being with another woman. I can't stop the sob that escapes my mouth as I realize how much I want to be in Christian's arms right now. _

_"Mrs. Grey?" I hear Sawyer call to me. "We're here, ma'am." _

_I look out the window and see my old apartment. Taking a deep breath, I exit the car as Sawyer opens the door for me, and seem to waddle to the entrance of the apartment complex. As I'm in the elevator on my way up to Kate's, I can't help but feel guilty about how I left Escala. Yes, I'm unbelievably hurt, but I've always promised I'd never leave Christian. And though this may be for just a short time, I still feel the shame wash over me. _

_As I knock on the door, I can't help but be a little relieved at the distraction that seeing Kate will do. Though bossy and demanding she may be she's a damn good friend. _

_"Ana!" I'm startled when the door opens to reveal Ethan Kavanagh standing in the doorway. _

_"Ethan? I didn't realize you were still here." _

_Ethan had been dating Mia for a few months before the two of them decided that their relationship wasn't one that would be in it for the long run and understandably broke up. Mia felt tried to fight for them, but in the end realized that it was for the best that they part ways. She was heartbroken for weeks which resulted in the Grey brothers despising Ethan. _

_Ignoring my curiosity as to why he's here, he pulls me into a hug and then chuckles a little. "You know, this used to be easier. Now I just feel like there's something in between us." _

_I giggle as I look to my perfectly round, pregnant belly that's making hugging anyone a difficult task. _

_"Kate just ran out to get your favorite takeout from that Chinese place down the road. She said you sounded like you needed comfort food." He tells me as he leads me into the apartment. _

_When we make it to the sofa, Ethan sits beside me and smiles as he glances down to my tummy. _

_"So, how've you been, Steele? I mean, Grey." He laughs again and rests his arm on the back of the couch behind my head._

_"Oh, I'm alright. I'm ready for my little boy to be here though." I rub a comforting hand over my stomach where my son is turning somersaults inside of me. _

_"A boy, huh? Someone to carry on the Grey dynasty I suppose." I laugh at him and his attempts to make me feel better. Something Ethan has always been able to do. Like a brother that I've always wanted. _

_"Yes. I'm sure Christian will have him taking over Grey Enterprises by his 5__th__ birthday." I giggle thinking about my husband's eagerness to have an heir to his empire. My laughter fades as I think about the reason that I'm here… the reason I needed a breather from my husband._

_"Hey, what's up? Where'd that famous Anastasia smile go?" Ethan probes as he rests his hand on my shoulder as he attempts to comfort me. _

_"It's nothing, I just… Well, Christian and I, we…" I can't make a complete sentence as I feel tears spill from my eyes thinking about my argument with Christian. _

_He had to be that overbearing control freak to me, his extremely hormonal wife, and to make that comment about being submissive… does he really think that? He didn't say anything… not that I exactly gave him much of a chance, but why would he say it if he didn't mean it? Does he want me to be more submissive to him? _

_I shiver at the thought and feel complete disgust at that thought. There's no way I am going to fall in line like the women that came before me. That's not who I am, and that's not the woman Christian married. _

_"You two had an argument? I don't see how two could ever fight." He laughs and I wish I could too. Christian and I fought fairly frequently in the beginning, but now it's a rare occurrence. I want to go home to my husband desperately right now, but at the same time, to look at his face after he said what he did would gut me right now. _

_I feel guilty for leaving, but I need space… even just for a minute. _

_I hear the front door open and sigh in relief as Kate is finally here and I can talk to my best friend about my problems. Just as I lift my head off of Ethan's shoulder where is had lain, and my eyes snap to see Christian standing at the entrance of the living room with anguish scorched onto his lovely face. _

_"Ana?" I hear him whisper as he looks between Ethan and I. Ethan quickly removes the arm that was around me and puts some distance between us. "What is this?" _

_I see anger and sadness flash in Christian's eyes, and I know he's thinking the worst. _

_"Christian… it's nothing. I was just waiting for Kate and…" _

_"And what, Anastasia? Decided to snuggle up to Kavanagh? Huh? Leave your husband who was begging you to stay, just to come here to be in the arms of another man? Is this what you want?" _

_I've never seen this menacing look on Christian's face, and for the first time in a long time, I fear him. _

_"Christian…" I can't seem to say anything else as the tears start to build in my eyes and the dry lump in my throat starts to build pressure. _

_"ANSWER ME!" Christian yells and I actually flinch. _

_"Wow, man, you need to calm down. You don't even know what…" Before Ethan can finish a sentence Christian has thrown a punch and landed him on the ground. _

_I gasp in shock as I look at Ethan covering his bloody nose as he lies on the floor near my feet. _

_"What the hell is the matter with you, Christian?!" This time it's me yelling as fury builds up in me. _

_"What's the matter with me? This is bullshit, Anastasia! You can't just run out on me! You can't leave me!" _

…

"Stop. Please stop." I ask Ana and sit up in our bed. She left me after she promised not to, just to run into the arms of Ethan Kavanagh? No, no, this isn't right. "You left me."

I'm aware my voice is just over a whisper and I sound pathetic, but I can't help it.

"Sweetheart, I just needed a bit of space. I didn't expect to see Ethan when I went to Kate's, he was just there. And I didn't leave you, not really. I was always going to come back. I just wanted to sort out my head."

Ana has sat up in bed beside me and wrapped her arms around me, repeatedly kissing my shoulder and running her soothing hands up and down my body, but none of it is comforting me enough.

"Right." It's the only word that agreed to come out of my mouth. Although I know I should be feeling anger, all I feel is hurt. I hurt my wife deeply, and in turn she hurt me as well. I never want to feel like this again. I never want this type of pain to ever come to us again.

"I love you, Christian." She whispers into the dark as she plants another kiss on me but lets her lips linger on my skin.

"I love you too, Ana." I look back at her, and even in the darkness I see the regret and worry in her beautiful blue eyes. "Come here."

I lift my arm to wrap it around her warm body and lean us backwards to rest on the mattress.

"What happened? After I hit Ethan I mean."

She sighs and snuggles her soft curves into my hard body and grasps me tighter to her as she replies, "I made you leave. I was angry and yelling and then Kate came in, which only seemed to have made things worse. You didn't want to go, but eventually did. I cleaned up Ethan the best I could and tried to calm Kate as she berated me with questions. After a few hours, I had cooled off considerably and went back to Escala. You were there waiting for me in the living room. You looked terrible… heartbroken… and as bad as I felt for you feeling that way, I couldn't get past my wall of anger that had built up. I was angry at your submissive comment, I was angry at you for disregarding my feelings when I told you I didn't space and showing up at Kate's, and I was angry that you jumped to conclusions when you saw Ethan. You apologized over and over again, but I was at my wits end. We slept in separate bedrooms for 3 nights, and after that, I couldn't stand the distance. I came to Grey House to surprise you at lunch and found you in your office staring at one of our wedding photos that hung on the wall opposite to your desk. When you saw me come in… it was almost like you didn't believe I was really there until I walked up to you and kissed you. You didn't hesitate one bit to take me in your arms and make love to me on the sofa in your office. We went home after that, and after spending the night with us both apologizing and savoring the closeness that we had both missed, we agreed not to talk about it again, that we were both sorry and that was the end of it. We've never had an argument like that again… and I hope we never do."

I look at my beautiful wife and wipe the stray tears that have fallen from her lovely eyes and rest my chin on top of her head.

"Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me you'll always stay."

"I promise… I love you, Christian."

"I love you too, baby. So much…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

"Higher, daddy!" Teddy squeals as I left him up high with my good arm. I make sure I have a good grip because he likes to wiggle and put his arms out wide like he's flying. "Me supa-man!"

I laugh at my dear son as he giggles in delight as I drop him close to my chest and hug him tight. As I hold him, I try to think how there could ever be a time where I thought that I didn't want this, a time where I thought I was happy. Now, I know that those times, before Ana, I was just getting by, I wasn't living at all. I look to the couch behind me and gaze at my beautiful wife as she sits there watching me with our son. I see nothing but love and adoration on her face and I savor the look.

"Daddy, 'gain!" Teddy wiggles and I launch him up again as he giggles in delight once more. "Mama, look! I flyin'!"

"I see, Teddy! Christian please be careful." She grumbles the last part and I laugh as it's the third time in the last minute she's cautioned me. I'd never let anything bad happen to my boy.

"Don't worry, Mommy, I've got our boy!" I yell as I once again bring Teddy back down to me and smother his face in kisses and he tries to squirm away from me. He reaches out to get Ana to save him, but I blow raspberries on his chubby cheeks to tickle him. He laughs harder and wraps his arms around my neck. "Mommy won't save you now!"

When I stop tickling him he raises his head from my neck and peeks up at my face. He thinks he's being sneaky, but I glance down at him quickly and he laughs and buries his face in my neck once more. We play this odd game of peek-a-boo for a few minutes until Gail walks in and announces it's time for lunch.

I take my seat beside Ana and Teddy climbs up Ana's leg so he can sit on her lap. I can't help but laugh at our little man as he demands attention from his mother. I smile as Ana indulges him and starts to feed him fruit off of her plate and then eats some for herself. I can't stop looking at my radiant wife and take in all of her beauty. The way the sunlight coming in from the windows shines off her hair, the brightness of her wonderful blue eyes, and the natural rosy hue on her cheeks. She's the most beautiful woman in this world and she's all _mine. _The mother of _my_ children. The love of _my_ life.

"That's a terribly goofy grin you're wearing, Mr. Grey." Ana giggles as she catches me staring. "Doesn't daddy look silly, Teddy?" She whispers in Teddy's ear but he's so focused on the food in front of him that he pays no attention, which causes my wife's angelic giggle to increase.

"Goofy you say, Mrs. Grey?" I try to look offended, but I know I'm grinning like a loon at my precious wife and son. "Well if I am wearing a silly grin, it's only too much of your fault, baby."

"Oh? And why is that?" She asks with a sexy cock of her head.

I reach over and rest my hand on top of hers. The grip isn't tight because I'm using my weak hand, but the meaning is just the same. "Because you're the one that's made me so happy."

For a moment, we just look at one another, enjoying the fact that we're here with one another. Our trance is broken by the sound of the door bell ringing throughout the house.

"Is someone supposed to be coming over, baby?"

"Not that I know of."

Gail comes into the kitchen leading in my parent who just arrived.

"Poppy!" Teddy yells as soon as he spots my father. Their relationship is one that they'll both treasure for the rest of their lives.

"There's my Teddy boy!" Dad swings Teddy up into his arms as he kisses Ana's cheeks and hugs her as my mother comes straight to me.

"Oh, Christian, you look so much better, darling!" She kisses me on both my cheeks before pulling me into a hug.

When she first did this while I was still in the hospital, and when I hugged Elliot, Mia and my father, it felt strange hugging them so close to me, but now… now I can't believe I've missed out on this feeling my whole life.

"Mom." I kiss the top of her hand and reach around to shake my father's hand as my mother still is clinging to me. "Mom, I've got to breath, you can loosen the death grip." I laugh as she pulls herself away from me and reaches over to hug Ana and Teddy.

"So, to what do we owe this visit?" I ask as my parents make themselves comfortable at our table.

"We wanted to see for ourselves how you're adjusting to being at home." My father says as Teddy finally acknowledges Grace's presence. He loves his grandmother, but he's a grandpa's boy.

"I'm great. Really great. I remember flickers of things, but they're becoming clearer, so that's something good. I just wish I could remember it all…"

"Dr. Montgomery said since all your scans and bloodwork came back clean, these things will just come along with time, dear." My mom smiles at me, but I can't help but be frustrated with missing such a big, important portion of my life.

"We also wanted to take this little man with us for the rest of the day, maybe bring him back in the morning after Ana's doctor's appointment." My head snaps to Ana's in worry.

"What doctor's appointment? What's wrong?"

"Sweetheart, calm down. You remember my ultrasound that I scheduled while you were still in the hospital. It's just routine. Nothing to worry about."

Ana smiles her perfect smile at me and I reciprocate tenfold. I had forgotten, but now I am so excited to see the baby for the first time.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, baby."

"It's okay. Grace, it'd be great for you to take Teddy, he loves spending time at your house, and Christian's physical therapist is coming here this afternoon, so it'll be good for him to be focused on that."

I groan at the thought of the ogre woman who is my physical therapist. She's mean and doesn't take any of my shit. I'd snap at her if she didn't terrify me so much.

"Oh, don't start your complaining. If you want to get better, you just have to put up with this." Ana scolds me with a smirk on her lovely mouth.

"But I don't wanna…" I whine and lean over to give her a chaste kiss, but I hold her a few extra seconds so I can indulge in her wonderful flavor.

"The two of you could wait to do that until after we've left." My father snickers as he stands to let us hug Teddy goodbye.

"You be good for Grandma and Poppy, alright sweet boy?" Ana tells him as she kisses his chubby cheeks and he responds with wet, sloppy kisses to Ana's cheeks and one to her mouth.

"I see doggies, mama!" Teddy squeals in excitement and Ana shoots me a look, daring me to suggest again getting one of his own. Lesson learned; Ana wears the pants in the family. I laugh to myself at that. Big, bad, dominant, CEO giving into the demands of the little woman. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Daddy!" Teddy yells as he reaches for me and hugs me. I breathe in his intoxicating baby scent and tell him to behave as I pass him along to my parents.

"Oh, we need to pack a bag…"

"No, no. There's plenty for him at our house darling. You two enjoy your afternoon, and we'll call tonight before we put little Ted down."

With that, we all hug our goodbyes and Ana and I see my parents off.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?" Ana asks, and although I hate to admit it, I am and would kill for a nap.

"Just a bit…" She smirks at me knowing I'm lying. "Okay, I'm exhausted. Happy?" I playfully swat her taunt ass and pull her to me. She shrieks in delight and I plant a swift kiss to her perfectly pouty lips.

I moan as her tongue grazes my lips and I open them to her, allowing her access to my mouth. Her tongue wrestles against mine and I let a hand wander about her body, letting it land on her ass as I assault her mouth with my own. Holding her to me, I savor the taste of her, loving the feel her tongue's warmth against my own. I move to suck on her plump bottom lip that always teases me. I'm hard inside of my sweatpants and I know Ana can feel it, but she moves away from me as soon as I rock my hips into her.

"Hey. What'd you do that for?" I pout at my wife and she runs a finger over my outturned lip.

"You, Mr. Grey, need your rest…" I cut her off with another short kiss and grab her as to pull her closer to me.

"How about I wear us both out and then we nap together? Hmm?" I whisper in her ear and run my nose along her neck, smiling when I feel her shiver.

"No, sir. Off to bed with you. You need to rest yourself for your physical therapy."

One mention of physical therapy brings my therapist to mind, and my boner leaves the party.

"Stop groaning and be happy that horrid cast is off your leg. Go on." She swats my behind as I turn to leave and smirks as I glance over my shoulder to look at her.

I begrudgingly leave my wife to go to our temporary bedroom so I can lie down. Pulling my shirt off, I climb to Ana's side of the bed so I can smell her on her pillow as I doze off. Within seconds the darkness consumes me.

…

_Oh, my wife is so sexy. Her usually pale skin has darkened to the most beautiful shade due to our sunbathing on this beautiful beach. I worry her skin will catch too much sun, and of course I'm itching to rub sunscreen on her gorgeous body, so I decide to leap. _

_"You'll burn." I whisper in her ear and catch her smiling up at me. _

_"Only for you." She cranks up her smile a notch and I know I'm mirroring her. _

_I yank her lounger closer under the parasol and grab the lotion. _

_"Out of the Mediterranean sun, Mrs. Grey." My heart flutters each time I call her Mrs. Grey, and smile because I'll be saying it to her for the rest of our lives. _

_"Thank you for your altruism, Mr. Grey."_

_"My pleasure, Mrs. Grey, and I'm not being altruistic at all. If you burn, I won't be able to touch you. But, I suspect you know that and you're laughing at me." I cock an eyebrow and dare her to refute. _

_"Would I?" She tries to seem innocent, but I know the naughty little minx that lies below the surface. _

_"Yes, you would and you do. Often. It's one of the many things I love about you." If I had to name all of the wonderful things I loved about my wife, there wouldn't be enough time in the day. _

_I lean over her to kiss her and nibble on her delicious bottom lip. _

_"I was hoping you'd rub me down with more sunscreen." She whispers as she pouts against my mouth. She must have been reading my mind, because I've been dying to touch her. _

_"Mrs. Grey, it's a dirty job… but that's an offer I can't refuse. Sit up." I'm already aroused just thinking about my hands gliding across her satiny skin as I feel the warmth the sun has given her radiate from her body. _

_"You really are very lovely. I'm a lucky man." I can't help but comment as my hands knead the lotion into her supple breasts. _

_"Yes, you are, Mr. Grey." _

_"Modesty becomes you, Mrs. Grey. Turn over. I want to do you back." Your back, your front, your sides. All over, baby. _

_She roles over and I salivate as I untie the strings that're keeping her perky breasts confined. _

_"How would you feel if I went topless, like the other women on the beach?"_

_"Displeased." I answer without a second thought. "I'm not happy about you wearing so little right now. Don't push your luck." I whisper the last bit in her ear and playfully nibble there until she retorts. _

_"Is that a challenge, Mr. Grey?" _

_"No. It's a statement of fact, Mrs. Grey." _

_She sighs as I go back to massaging the lotion into her fine curves and I linger over her bottom which I slap quickly when I'm done. _

_"You'll do, wench." When my phone vibrates to take me away from my wife I warn her once more. "My eyes only, Mrs. Grey." I smack her gorgeous ass once more before sitting beside her to deal with whatever business that is trying to distract me from my honeymoon, and my beautiful new bride. As I answer my phone, I don't take my eyes away from Ana as she begins to doze in her sun lounger. All I can think to myself is; I'm one lucky son of a bitch. _

_…_

I wake up from my afternoon nap grinning from ear to ear as I think about what a wonderful memory my mind has recovered. My sexy wife and me on our honeymoon. I'd like to take her back there once I'm fully recovered… maybe make some new memories there…


	10. Chapter 10

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

"Harder! Christian, baby, go harder."

I give into my wife's insatiable demand and plow into her tight pussy with raw intensity. Her eyes are solely focused on mine and I can see the fire that lies behind them. I lift her legs to rest on my shoulders and go even deeper into her core. She moans loudly as her eyes roll backwards and her tiny fists grip the comforter enough to see her delicate knuckles turn white. I groan as I feel her clenching around me and I know her third orgasm is quickly approaching.

"Open those eyes again, baby. Let me see them when you come."

She snaps her beautiful eyes open and onto me again as she reaches her breaking point. I tilt my hips just slightly, so I can hit that sensitive spot deep inside of her and she screams out my name almost unrecognizably. I am seconds behind her when my orgasm slams into me and I spill inside of her. My arms give out as my body spasms and her walls clench me, milking out every wave of orgasm, sensually so.

I gradually lift myself from her and grab her as I twist to lay on my back and her on top of me.

"Wow, baby. So that's what married sex is like."

She giggles and I tighten my arms around her as I feel so much love for this woman at this moment. I've been out of the hospital for 3 weeks now, and although Ana and I have fooled around, this is the first time we've made love since I've woken up… and damn it was worth the wait.

Ana and I have always had great sex, but what just happened was out of this world. I'm not sure what's happened in the last 3 years, but whatever it is has turned my once demure, quiet, woman into an absolute wildcat in the bedroom. We were all over this bed in so many positions, and if she wanted something from me… she took it. She kept taking my hands in hers and placing them all over her body… grasping her breasts… kneading her ass… when she was sitting on top of me, riding me like her life depended on it, she took one of her hands and placed it on my chest to steady her while her other hand rubbed circles on her clitoris. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I watched her pleasure herself and tilt her head back moaning my name. She has the sexiest baby bump present on her tummy and when I placed a hand over it, she looked into my eyes with such love and adoration, I thought I was going to blow my load that second. I carefully flipped her over and slowed my movements to the point where she was begging me to go harder.

I can honestly say that what I've always heard about a man's sex life after marriage is totally false. I think Ana could live on my dick and be a happy woman. I very much so lucked out in finding her. It's nothing short of a miracle that I'm lying here like this with her in my arms, given what we've been through.

I beat her for fuck's sake and she's here with me. I shudder when I think about that time when I thought her submission was what could make me happy. This… her as my wife… carrying my child… her being the mother to our unborn baby and our perfect son… this is what's made me happy. I couldn't ask for more.

"You're quiet." Ana whispers into my chest and I place a kiss on her head as a hand works its way, soothingly up and down her back.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am… I love you so much, Anastasia."

She lifts herself off of me and settles, resting her head in a hand on a bent elbow above me, and runs her other hand lovingly through my hair.

"I'm lucky too, you know. I can't imagine ever loving anyone else the way I love you…"

I close my eyes to savor her words and she keeps running her fingers through my hair.

"You're my life, Anastasia. You, Teddy, our baby inside of you… you've given me everything."

"You've given me everything in return, Christian. I'd be lost without you."

She leans forward to meld her lips perfectly to mine and I moan as I taste her unique flavor. Nothing tastes better than my Ana…

"We should get up… our son will be waking from his nap soon, and Mommy and Daddy should be dressed when that happens." She says as she peels herself away from me and I take all of her in. She's gorgeous with her protruding baby bump, her messy sex hair is all over the place and with her perfect pregnancy glow… she is utter perfection… and she's all mine.

"Come on, Grey. Up and at 'em." She smirks at me and I sit up on the bed.

"Come here, baby. Just for a second." She saunters over to me and I place my hands on her hips as my mouth comes to her stomach and I feel our baby there when I plant a single kiss. I tilt my head to rest my cheek against her tummy and sigh in contentment.

I can't wait to meet our new baby, and to watch as Ana's stomach grows. I'll get to rub her back when it's sore and get her strange meals when she craves something… she told me with Teddy she would eat lemons all the time… that she craved the sourness, then she would eat pickles and peanut butter. I don't like that, but I'll get my wife anything she wants.

"I'll be a whale soon, so savor this time where it's just a bump." She giggles, but I frown.

"Don't talk about my sexy wife that way. You'll be voluptuous and even more gorgeous as our daughter grows inside of you."

"Already planning on a daughter, Mr. Grey?" She giggles again and I smile up at her.

"Sure am. I feel it. We're going to have a daughter." I kiss her stomach again without breaking my eye contact with her, and I notice her breath hitch.

The smallest things get my wife going, and I love finding out what all they are.

"Okay, time to get dressed, Mr. Grey." I playfully swat her behind as my arms are still around her and the slap draws her further into me.

"Behave, Christian! There's no more time for your naughtiness until later."

"Ah, let's talk about how naughty I can be, shall we?" I pull her down to the mattress and loom over her. My heart feels like it's beating out my chest as I look at her smiling face that has lit up with excitement. Nothing in this world is more beautiful that my wife. "I love you."

She doesn't reply as my mouth covers her and I groan against her lips. Just as I feel myself about to lose control, a noise distracts me.

I hear babbling over the baby monitor saying 'up' over and over again, and I realize our beloved son has decided that Mommy/Daddy play time is over. I grumble as Ana rolls away from me and reaches for her clothes that have scattered all over the floor.

Once she's dressed, I slip on my jeans and we both head out to get our darling boy so that we can spend the rest of the afternoon, with all of us together.

**A/N**

**I've gotten several requests for what memories Christian should recover, and I'll be doing each and every one you ask for. Seriously. **

**AND UPCOMING CHAPTERS WILL START TO REVEAL THE NATURE OF THE ACCIDENT. I think we've waited long enough. Any guesses as to who is to blame? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

"The baby's the size of an avocado! Can you believe that?" My wife is 16 weeks pregnant and I'm learning all about what happens during this stage of pregnancy.

Ana, Teddy and I are all sitting in the living room spending the afternoon together, and while she and our son play with his toy trains, I'm sitting on the floor beside them reading my first baby development book.

"Yes, dear, I know." Ana giggles and turns to kiss Teddy on top of his head. I forget that all these new and fascinating things I'm finding out about the pregnancy, we've gone through before, and so it's not news to her.

"Right, yes. I know." I go back to reading, pained with sadness that I can't remember my wife being pregnant with our precious boy. I'd give anything for just the slightest memory.

"Do you want me to get Teddy's baby album? And the album we made when I was pregnant?" _Hell yes!_

"Yes! Please, baby. That'd be great."

I stand just to help Ana up; she doesn't need the help, but after reading some of this book, I'm scared to death she's going to break. I don't want to take chances of anything happening to her or our little one tucked away inside of her belly.

Ana leaves to go find the albums and I sit back down to play trains with Ted.

"Look daddy!" Teddy yells as he simulates a crash between two sets of trains and then giggles after he pretends they've blown up. I'm not sure if I should be worried he's so fascinated by the fake destruction or if I just roll with it.

"Yeah, that's great son." I ruffle his hair and he climbs into my lap to pick up the pregnancy book I've been reading.

"Read?" He asks with the cutest tilt of his head and I laugh at his choice of literature.

"Okay, buddy. This book is telling me all about the baby growing inside of Mommy's tummy. Do you remember the talk we had with you about that?"

"Baby in Mama!" My boy's smart, and I smile at the enthusiasm he has for his future little sister. I just know we're having a girl.

"Okay, let's see here. 'Your baby has eyelashes and the eyesight is developing at a rapid pace! Mommy should also start to feel the first flutters of movement inside of her'… wow, Ted. Mommy's going to feel the baby moving around in there soon. Isn't that cool?"

"You have baby in you tum too?" I can't help but laugh at his innocence and sense of wonder.

"No, buddy. Just Mommy."

"Jus' Mommy." _What?_

"Did you just say, Mommy?"

"Mommy?"

I hug Teddy tight as I bask in the feeling of being this proud of my son as he grows out of the baby like mentality of 'Mama' and moves up to 'Mommy.' I never thought this would be something that would make me so happy, but it has.

"What're my boys up to?" Ana comes back into the room carrying two photo albums and sets them on the couch before crouching down to the floor and crawling over to us.

"Tell Mommy what you just said, Teddy." I whisper to him and he giggles.

"Mommy!" He squeals and Ana's face lights up with a bright smile.

"Oh, baby! Come here!" Ted wiggles from my arms and jumps into Ana's arms to cling tightly to her. "My little boy is growing up so fast."

I see the wistful look on her face, and I know she's sad that her baby isn't so much a baby anymore.

"I not a baby! Baby in your tummy!" He giggles and scoots down so his little nose is pressed against Ana's stomach. "Hi baby! I Teddy!"

Ana has tears in her eyes and I know I'm close to shedding some myself as our son gently pets my wife's stomach as if to say hello to his little sister.

"Well." Ana clears her throat as Teddy wanders back over to his trains to leave Ana and I to ourselves. "Want to have a look?" She asks as she takes the first album from the couch.

"Yes!" I practically rip the album from her hands and pull her to sit between my legs as we look at the album together.

"Okay… Blip's first photo." I look down at the two pages of photos before me and see that each photo has something written beneath it. Under the first ultrasound picture it reads 'Baby's first smile.'

"Baby's first smile? It was a little early to tell, wasn't it?" I laugh and Ana has almost a remorseful look on her face. "Ana?"

"Baby's first smile is what you said to me when I asked if you wanted to see the ultrasound picture for the first time. We were here actually. Elliot's crew was working on the house and we came here to see the progress and have a picnic in the meadow." She smiles, but I see the hurt in her eyes as she realizes I have no recollection of this memory she holds with such fondness in her heart.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"No, don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong. You'll remember with time." I kiss her nose before she turns her face to focus back on the images before us, and her face lights up as she turns the pages to see a photo of all of our family at my parent's house in Bellevue.

"What's this photo?" I ask pointing to the group shot.

"It's from the day we told everyone about Blip and they were all so thrilled, Grace decided on a family photo to commemorate the occasion." She smiles so brightly, I imagine that day must have been amazing. My parent's joy of discovering they were going to be grandparents. Mia gushing away and already planning shopping trips for the baby. And Elliot listing all of the things he was going to teach the baby as he grew up. I can only imagine… because my mind simply won't let me remember.

I look to the picture next to it and see it's a photo of Ana and I on The Grace with Ray.

"And this?" I ask pointing to it.

"We took Ray fishing out on The Grace and while we were out there we told him. You were terrified that he'd kill you for impregnating his daughter, and that he'd throw your body overboard out in the middle of the Sound. But Ray was so happy. Remember me telling you before about how he had been in an accident? Well, the accident was about 2 months before this picture was taken. This day was the first real outing he had since being out of the hospital. The whole day was amazing. We laughed, fished and enjoyed a rare sunny day out. When we told him we were expecting our first child, he actually cried and couldn't stop saying how proud he was of me and how happy he was for the two of us. It was a great day."

I see a tear run down my beloved's cheek and quickly wipe it away then plant a kiss on her temple.

"How about we go see him tomorrow, baby. Does that sound good?" She nods and cuddles closer to me as we flip through the photo album.

Ana and I had the most heart breaking conversation last week which ended with me holding her for almost an hour as she sobbed. She told me about the accident, and how scared she had been. After Ray was released from the hospital Ana had talked him into relocating to Seattle and we bought him a house near us. It took some heavy convincing to get him to accept the house, but eventually he graciously did. Having him closer made Ana happy, so when she was telling me this and then broke down crying, I couldn't understand. But then out of her sobs came the most devastating words. She told me around last Thanksgiving Ray had been diagnosed with Stage 2 metastatic melanoma skin cancer. She told me how Ray had tried to make her feel better when he told her by making jokes about the importance of sunscreen, but it only had made her more angry. I held her as she told me how scared she was that he was going to die and how there was never going to be enough time to spend with him. He started treatment in December and now, in mid-March, things aren't looking too good. I just had rocked her back and forth, trying to whisper soothing reassurances in her ear, but the truth is, I was destroyed too. Ray has given me his most sacred gift in this world; his daughter. And there's nothing I can personally do for him during this time. Ana and I had cried together and then went to see him that same day, savoring the time we had.

"Look at this one! It's probably my favorite." I'm drawn from my revere and a smile morphs my face as I look at a photo of me kissing the belly of my very heavily pregnant wife, and we're only silhouettes. It's a beautifully intimate picture and I can't stop looking at it.

"I want this. Framed somewhere. It's perfect." I mumble into Ana's hair and she laughs.

"Good thing for you, you already have 2 copies framed. One here in your home office, and one in your office at GEH." I smile at the thought that I got to look at this photo every day, no matter where I was. Then I realize, I haven't missed work at all. Ana told me Ros has been handling everything and occasionally Carrick has been checking in, and I haven't stepped foot in my home office. Ana pointed to the door as she showed me around the house, but work was the furthest thing from my mind. I was enjoying my gorgeous wife showing me our dream house. There hasn't been a flicker of the thought of work since when I first woke up. Ana, Teddy and the rest of my family have consumed my thoughts. I smile at the thought of my once hard CEO persona and I want to laugh at what I joke that was. Of course I want my employees to still see me that way, but I honestly love the thought of those close to me seeing me as the loving father and husband that I am now. Ana's definitely changed my life more than I could ever describe…

"Okay, let's look at Ted's baby album now." She reaches for the next album and I glance over to our son who has rested his little head on my leg and is sucking his thumb, trying his hardest not to fall asleep. I reach for him and pick him up to rest against one side of my chest and Ana's looks back at me and smiles, only to lean back to rest on the side of me not occupied by our son.

Teddy's out in moments, and I look to where I see a photo of him as a newborn in Ana's arms as I sit on the hospital bed beside her with my arms wrapped around her, planting a kiss on the side of her head.

"It wasn't an easy birth, but he got here safely." Ana kisses Teddy's head and he grumbles in his sleep. I smile at the picture and get a flash in my head.

_"We need to do a C-section—the baby is in distress." _

_"About fucking time!" _

"C-section…" I whisper and Ana lifts her head from me so she can look at my face.

"Yes." She whispers back and I keep seeing flashes in my head of my wife's tired eyes and worried looks on doctors and nurses faces.

This isn't like the other times I've recalled something, this feels almost painful to remember.

"You were hurt…"

"Yes." She says again and I place a sleeping Teddy in her arms as I stand to leave the room.

I can feel my breathing pick up and I make my way to the backyard patio. As soon as I feel the cool air hit my face I take a deep breath and try to calm myself.

Nothing seems to be helping and I make my way to the chaise lounge closest to me and sit where I can lean over and put my head between my legs.

…

_"Mrs. Grey, please. C-section." _

_"Please, Ana." I'm pleading for my wife to agree to this so the worry can dissipate and I'll know my wife and son are okay. _

_"Can I sleep then?" Ana asks with the weakest voice I've ever heard. _

_"Yes, baby. Yes." I'm so close to breaking down, but I know I need to stay strong for my Ana. _

_"I want to see the Lil' Blip." _

_"You will." Please say yes, baby. _

_"Okay." She barely whispers. _

_I can hear Dr. Greene mutter, but I am solely focused on my tired wife's eyes. _

_"Nurse, page the anesthesiologist. Dr. Miller, prep for a C-section. Mrs. Grey, we are going to move you to the OR." What?! _

_"Move?" Ana and I both question the doctor together. _

_"Yes. Now." _

_Then everything happens in hyper speed. Ana's bed is being wheeled out in the hall and a nurse is placing a hair cap over Ana's head. I walk quickly to keep up, but I'm stopped at double doors. _

_"Mr. Grey, you'll need to change into scrubs." _

_Leave Ana? No… "What?" _

_"Now, Mr. Grey." I squeeze Ana's hand once more before letting a nurse lead me to a small room where she hands me a pair of pale blue scrubs and then exists the room. _

_I heard Ana call for me as I let go of her hand. I know she's scared, and hell I'm scared too. I change as quickly as I can and leave my clothes on the small bench in the isolated room. I trudge out the door and turn the corner to see the same nurse directing me along the corridor where she hands me a scrub cap and tells me to wait just a moment. _

_A doctor comes from the room where I see Ana passed the glass window pane, and he looks solemn… which scares the shit out of me._

_"Mr. Grey. Your wife is in danger of placental abruption, and we'll need to act fast once we get in there. I'm going to need you to keep her calm under all circumstances… do you understand?" He asks me and I dumbly nod. _

_"There's danger?" My voice is hoarse, and I feel my eyelids stinging with my unshed tears as I ask the doctor what could be the scariest question of my life. _

_"Yes. I'm afraid so. There's a chance your wife could lose a substantial amount of blood… but we'll do everything we can. We need to get in there." _

_I take a breath and start to pray for the first time in a long time. I pray that no matter what, my Ana survives this, and that my son will be okay. _

_I make my way into the room and head directly to my wife. She looks terrified and I am desperately trying to put on a strong front for her. _

_"I'm frightened." She whispers, and I realize I've never seen her this broken. _

_"No, baby, no. I'm here. Don't be frightened. Not my strong, Ana." I kiss the perfect alabaster skin on her forehead and try to steady myself. _

_"What is it?" I sometimes hate how well she can read me. _

_"What?" I'm not the best at playing it cool, but I'm trying so hard for her. _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. Baby, you're just exhausted." I can feel the familiar sting in my eyes again as I see the panic written all over her beautiful face. _

_"Mrs. Grey, the anesthesiologist is here. He's going to adjust your epidural, and then we can proceed." Dr. Greene tells us among the clamored voices. _

_"She's having another contraction." I hear a nurse say as I feel Ana's hand tighten with Hulk-like strength around mine. Fuck, when did she get this strong? _

_She looks so tired, and I just want this to all be over and her to sleep and our son to be here with us. The last thing I want is for her to suffer. She looks to me and studies my face. I know I'm doing a terrible job of masking my emotions, but I can't help the amount of worry I feel right now. _

_"Can you feel this, Mrs. Grey?" _

_"Feel what?" Ana's wide-eyed and responds. _

_"You can't feel it." _

_"No." _

_"Good. Dr. Miller, let's go." _

_"You're doing well, Ana." _

_I look at my wife's angelic face and I can feel the moisture gather on my forehead. This is the point that the doctor was warning me about… this is the moment where she could bleed out… no please, not my Ana…_

_"I love you." She whispers to me. Like she knows that I need comfort at this moment. _

_"Oh, Ana. I love you, too, so much." The sob that has been threatening me finally escapes and I hear a commotion over the screen beneath my wife's chest. I look over and see my wife's stomach completely open, and my eyes are drawn to the doctors every movement. Please them keep her safe…_

_"What's happening?"_

_"Suction! Good…" Good? Good… _

_I see my tiny son's body being taken from his mother's body, being twisted and turned by the doctors and a piercing cry echoes the small room. _

_"You have a boy, Mrs. Grey. Check his Apgar." _

_"Apgar is nine." _

_"Can I see him?" Ana questions in an awed voice and I can't keep my eyes away from the perfect little bundle that's in the nurses arms and the nurse beckons be forth. _

_I step away from Ana and let the nurse place my swaddled son into my arms and I can't help the tears that pour over from my eyes. I look to the doctor that spoke to me in the hallway before I entered… the one that warned me of the danger. When he looks up to see me he nods his head and gives me a thumbs up, and I am sure I can see a smile beneath his surgical mask. I breathe a sigh of relief and shake my head before I turn around. _

_I make my way back to Ana and see her shining with joy. _

_"Here's your son, Mrs. Grey." I whisper with fear that if my voice is raised anymore, I may choke on the lump of tears that's formed in my throat. _

_"Our son. He's beautiful." _

_"He is." I kiss his tiny little head and gaze at his perfectly content face. His crying has ceased and he's now sleeping in my arms. He's absolutely perfect… just like his mother. All fear of what kind of father I'll be has gone out of the window. I know that I'll do everything in my power to protect this tiny symbol of love Ana and I have created. This little person is going to bring me to my knees… and I couldn't be happier. I look to my wife and see tears of happiness brim her beautiful blue eyes and the amount of love I feel for her at this moment shakes my world. "Thank you, Ana." _

_…_

"Christian? Honey, you're scaring me."

I lift my head to see my wife walking towards me with concern in her eyes.

"I remembered Ted's birth. I was so scared something was wrong… but after the worry was gone… everything was so beautiful. It was so perfect." I feel my wetness on my cheeks and realize I'm crying.

Ana comes to sit next to me and I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you so much, Ana. There aren't enough ways in this world I could ever show you how much. Not enough words exist for me to tell you. Each memory I see makes me fall in love with you even more. It didn't seem possible, but each action I see reaffirms the love we have between us, and I learn to appreciate you even more."

She's looking up at me with such admiration that I feel my heart skip a beat. Slowly she brings her head closer to mine and lets her lips caress my own. I hold her to me and take in the warmth she always spreads throughout my body and I thank the Lord that I'm the lucky bastard that she fell in love with. Because without her, I don't know where'd I'd be.

I hear the sound of someone's throat being cleared behind me and turn to see Taylor standing there.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey."

"Yes, Taylor?"

"We've had an update regarding who was responsible for your accident, sir."

"And?" I'm impatient as ever and I feel Ana's arms tighten to a death hold around me.

"We have reason to believe it was the Lincoln's, sir."

"The Lincoln's? As in plural?"

"Yes, sir. Both Elena and her ex-husband, Richard Lincoln."


	12. Chapter 12

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

_"Mrs. Grey, I'd be careful if I were you. Unless you want to get fucked again, I'd stop that." _

_Ana and I have just had the most amazing sex to celebrate our first night in Paris. I want to show my baby the world, and our honeymoon is just the start. _

_I hear giggling, and feel the heat of my wife's faint kisses going across my shoulders. We've made love at least 8 times today, and I'm sprawled out on my stomach, resting in our bed as to recover from that last round. Ana and I can't get enough of each other, and I'm even having some trouble keeping up with her. Marriage has made her one insatiable little minx…_

_"I want you again, Christian…" She's still kissing her way across my back and her hair is tickling me with her each movement. _

_I look up and turn my head to the digital clock resting on the table beside our bed to see that it's 2:37am, which means we've only been sleeping for about an hour and a half. Like I said… insatiable little minx. _

_I roll over to lay on my back and Ana sits up astride me. I caress her milky thighs and see her sensually bite her lip to antagonize me. I've noticed she's started doing it on purpose lately… when she really wants to be fucked._

_"What's gotten into you, baby?" I ask as I skate my hands up her legs and onto her hips where I gently massage there. _

_"Hopefully soon… you." I close my eyes and groan at the arousing words coming from my sexy wife's mouth and decide that after all the slow, gentle, love making we've done today… now it's going to be hard and fast…_

_I flip Ana over so that I'm hovering above her. Her legs instinctually wrap around my hips and her arms lock around my neck, dragging me forward so the tip of my nose rests against hers. _

_I move the tip of my cock up and down the puffy lips of her pussy as she tilts her head back, with her eyes closed, and moans. She is absolutely weeping. Her juices are dripping out of her and I can hardly contain the satisfied smile of knowing I'm the one making her this aroused. _

_"Oh, you're so wet, baby. So ready for me." _

_"Yes." Her eyes still closed as her head rests against the pillow and she moves her hands to grasp my forearms to brace herself for impact. _

_I slowly enter her… teasing her and making her writhe beneath me as I pull back out just as slowly as I went in… then I slam into her and listen, in victory, as her scream echoes our opulent hotel room. _

_I still for a moment and gather my control before I start relentlessly pounded into her sweet heaven. _

_Our bodies are covered in a sheen of sweat and the smell of our furious love making is giving me a high. I look to Ana's face and see pure ecstasy there which makes me groan and pick up my speed. Her moans are vibrating her body and lingering with my heavy panting as we race to our climax. _

_"Oh, Christian… I love you." She whispers and grips her hands tighter on me, and I feel a rush just hearing her sweet voice say those words. I love this woman more than I could ever describe, and to be like this with her right now… her as my wife… is the most intoxicating feeling on this planet. _

_"I love you, baby. I love you so much." My voice is strangled, and I can feel myself growing thicker inside of her as pressure builds in my lower back to alert me of my imminent release. _

_I lift up and bring Ana's hips with me so it's just her head and shoulders touching the bed as I continue my amorous assault on her delicious body. The sound of my balls slapping against her delicate skin and the clenching of pussy around my swollen cock is sending me into another state of mind. I quickly bring a hand down to rest on Ana's clit and rub viciously to bring her closer to her ultimate pleasure. _

_Only a few seconds pass and she tenses up and starts gasping for breath as the waves of her heavy orgasm roll through her and massage my cock to milk my release from me. I screw my eyes shut and spill into her with such force that one might think I hadn't come in years. _

_I feel light-headed and fear I may pass out, so as soon as I can catch my breath, I pull out of my wife and collapse, half laying on her and half on the bed. _

_A few moments pass before I feel her hand massage the messy wet tresses on my head as she leans over to whisper 'thank you' into my ear. _

_"Thank you? What're you thanking me for?" I mumble into the pillow, not trusting my body enough to give me the strength required to sit up. _

_"I needed that… and you gave it to me." _

_"Damn right I gave it to you." There's a sick satisfaction in my voice and I can picture her rolling her eyes. But there's something so gratifying about giving this woman pleasure… there's no greater gift in the world. _

_"Yes you did. And I'm so glad…" Her voice trails off and I hear a hint of sadness. Immediately alarmed, I roll over onto my side and see her with a sad expression. _

_"What is it, baby? What's wrong?" She shifts her gaze away from me, but I quickly put my hand on her chin and bring her focus back to my eyes. "Tell me." _

_"I was laying her half asleep when I heard my phone buzz. It was a google alert notifying me about an article that talked about our wedding." _

_"Okay…"_

_"The article basically questioned how a nobody like myself landed the world's most eligible bachelor. There was also speculation that there wasn't a pre-nup so by the end of the article I sounded like a trailer trash, gold-giggling, whore." She bursts into tears and I instantly wrap my arms around her to bring her precious body to lay against me. I comfort her my running my hands all over her body, still clinging tightly, and whispering reassurances of my love for her. All the while a fire builds in the pit of my stomach as I start planning the demise of whatever idiotic news outlet would publish such nonsense. _

_Ana eventually tires herself out from crying and lifts her head from my chest. Her red eyes and tear stained face tears at my heart and I feel the pain she's feeling. I hate to see my angel hurt… _

_"It's all bullshit, baby. I know who you are… the people who matter know who you are. You're my perfect girl whom I love with my entire heart." _

_She's still for a moment and then lays back down on me as she mumbles into my chest, "You told me you didn't have a heart." I smile sadly at that, but quickly recover. _

_"I didn't before you. You gave me my heart Ana. You're the one who owns it, baby." _

_I hear her inhale deeply and she snuggles further into me and nuzzles her face into my neck, allowing me to feel the moisture of her tears against my skin. _

_I make a vow to myself to always be there for this comfort that she seeks. I've made vows to protect her and to love her… but I'm making one to myself now to always just be here. This is what she needs, this is what she craves. Closeness. And it's exactly what I crave from her as well. _

_"I love you, Christian." _

_"I love you too, baby… so much." I whisper into her hair and we both drift to sleep. _

_…_

I awaken with a smile as I think of the memory my dreams brought with it last night. Rubbing my eyes with my free hand and then looking over to my beautiful wife sleeping on the other, I feel pure love for the happiness and devotion this sleeping angel has brought into my life. Before her I was so desolate and alone… now though… now my sole purpose in life is her and our family. I think of the vow I made and reaffirm it as I think about the obstacles we have coming towards us. No matter what happens, I will be here with her, for her, beside her through it all. The Lincoln's may think they've got Christian Grey at a low, weak point… but they don't realize that out of the ashes, I'm only going to rise higher and bring them down harder.


	13. Chapter 13

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

"Come on, Grey. 5 more leg lifts and we're done for the day." Good lord, my physical therapist is a beast. She's about the same height as me, broader shoulders and the intimidation skills of a corned feral animal; I do what she says without complaining.

I hate to admit it, but the physical therapy is paying off, and my leg feels so much better. My arm however is still not feeling so great. I can tell it's getting stronger, but it's not the same as it used to be. Which only fuels the desire I have to burn the Lincoln's to the ground…

"Good, Grey. You're doing much better." I nod my head and pray to God she doesn't give me another job well done slap on the shoulder like she did last time. That fucker hurt the rest of the day.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumble as I reach for my towel so I can dry the sweat from my face. Between Ana living on my dick the past 2 weeks, these sessions with my physical therapist Brie, and my light workouts with Claude, I no longer feel like I'm in good shape. That accident and the time in the hospital has really fucked with my muscles and getting back to how I was before is going to take a little time… which frustrates the hell out of me because I am _not_ a patient man.

"I'll be seeing you Thursday then, Mr. Grey?" She asks me and I sigh with a smile thinking about only have 3 more sessions before I'm done with therapy.

"Yes, thank you, Brie. I really appreciate it."

She simply nods her head and then turns to go through the door as I collapse to the chair nearest me. I do like the idea of having this home gym, and I'm sure once I'm fully recovered and using it with ease I'll love it… But right now it's the absolute enemy. I feel wobbly and I'm drenched in sweat. Exercises I would have breezed through before, I'm now struggling to complete. I know I need to get up and shower because Ana has a doctor's appointment today.

2 weeks ago when we went… it was simply amazing. To see our baby on the screen and hearing the heartbeat was honestly one of the greatest things I'd ever experienced… by the end Ana was wiping my tears because I was a blubbering mess. I didn't let go of Ana for the rest of the day. I couldn't keep my hands off of her. It was nice that my parents took Teddy for a while when we went, but he's going with us today. She's 18 weeks and I'm excited to see how Teddy reacts to being able to see the baby on the ultrasound monitor.

Ever since we told him about the baby, he's been more and more excited every day. We tell him each day how Mommy is feeling and tell him how he's going to be the best big brother. 2 days ago we were all eating breakfast together and when Ana starting putting hot sauce on her pancakes, Teddy scrunched up his nose and protested telling her it looked 'icky' and for her to spit it out. I laughed at him for the longest time before we explained that while the baby is inside of Mommy's tummy, the baby makes her eat funny things. He didn't question it or say anything more about it so we continued breakfast with a normal conversation. But yesterday when we sat at the table for breakfast and Ana put hot sauce on her eggs and bacon, Teddy asked for a bite because he wanted the baby to like him. I asked why he said that and he told me that if the baby thought that he liked the hot sauce too, then the baby would like him and he really wanted to be a good brother.

Ana laughed and told him that the baby would like him even if he ate his breakfast the way it was, and that he was already a great big brother. But I truly couldn't believe the sweet sentiment my son gave for the unborn baby. I felt tears sting my eyes as we sat through the rest of breakfast listening to Teddy chatter on about everything in the world.

My son is what makes me most proud in this world. Not even two years old and shows such remarkable kindness for someone he's never met. I can't for him to go with us to the doctor's office later.

I involuntarily shiver at the thought of walking into the hospital. I know it's been 5 weeks since I was released from the hospital and I should have gotten over this new phobia of mine, but even going in for Ana's appointment last time, I got chills and couldn't stop thinking about my time there. Lying in a bed… helpless… hooked to monitors and machines… IV's and nurses that monitored my urine output. _Ugh._ I get nauseous just thinking about how utterly helpless I was there. I think I'm just always going to hate hospitals from now on.

Just as I'm basking in my self-wallowing I hear the door open and lift my head to the sexiest sight.

My wife saunters in wearing a long dress that touches her ankles, but has a long slit up the side to show some of her gorgeous leg. It's a simple maxi dress, but she looks absolutely stunning.

"You're drooling." She giggles and I immediately smile.

She wasn't far off and a few more moments with my mouth hanging open like it was… I would have been.

"Come here, baby. You look sexy as hell."

"No no, Mr. Grey. You need to shower and get ready so we can go soon… or did you forget?" She looks slightly wide-eyed and I scoff at her.

"How could I forget about going to see our sweet little baby, hmm? Now get that pretty little ass over her. Now." I use my best dominant voice and the look on her face morphs into something carnal and absolutely arousing.

"Yes, sir." She says as she cocks and eyebrow at me and saunters my way.

When she's close to me I reach out my arms to her and quickly force her down to my lap to straddle me.

"This dress, Mrs. Grey… this dress is going to get you fucked. Hard. Would you like that, baby?"

"Mmm." She moans as her only response as I grind my sweatpants trapped member into her covered core and I start nibbling on her delicious neck. She arches and tilts her head so I can have better access to her silky skin. I take advantage and make one long lick from the base of her neck to her ear where I stay and suck on the earlobe.

The moan that elicits from her body causes a deep groan from my chest and my hands run all over her body.

"Christian… love, we don't have time… ah…" I want her now, and I'll be damned if we leave this house without me making love to my wife.

"Yes, we do. Really fast… I'll be quick." I didn't wait for a reply as I pull myself from the confines of my pants and push Ana's panties to the side as I plunge into nirvana.

"Oh, Christian." Her dainty little hands slide up my chest to grasp my shoulders tightly and her pussy clenches me tightly as she adjusts to my girth.

"Baby, you feel so perfect." I know I told her this would be quick, but I don't want a fast fuck right now. I stand, still inside of her, and she wraps her legs around my waist as I carry us over to the floor mats and lay us down. "Now, then… where were we?"

She pulls at the tail of my shirt and lifts it over my head as I lean down to lick her collarbone, then moving up to suck on her neck. Her hands move to trail down my back, which is now covered in a mist of sweat, and reaches down to my ass to squeeze and knead it. The heels of her feet rest under my ass and move to rock me further into her, urging me to go deeper. I move slowly in and out of her, savoring the feeling of her pussy wrapped around my cock like a glove.

"Oh, Christian. Harder, please." Ana begs me as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back. The look on her face could only be described as pure ecstasy. Her body is showing all the signs of her pleasure. Her tensed legs, he shaky hands that clutch me close to her, the moans and whimpers coming from her delicious mouth… we're both in heaven…

"That feels so good. Don't stop!" Ana moaned out.

"I love making you feel good, baby. I'm never going to stop." I tell her as I reach a hand between us to circle her clit.

"Ah, I'm so close."

"I know, baby. I've got you." I am so unbelievably turned on and I so damn close to my own climax. I can feel the moisture that has seeped out of her pussy and onto her thighs… I can feel it every time I slip back into her and it only makes me that much more aroused. Each thrust she grips me tighter and I feel my eyes starting to roll back into my head and I can't stop grunting each time I move. She knocks down all of my control… and this is all worth it. I let out a growl when her hands come back up and into my hair. She pulls hard on my hair and her nails scratch over my scalp. "That's right, baby."

I finally begin to pick up my pace and start to pump harder and faster. Our collective breathing and hard pants echo the room. I manage to open my eyes and see the most beautiful woman under me, writhing and moaning my name, and I know she's about to blow.

"Open your eyes, Ana. Look at me." When she opens her eyes, I see her looking back at me with so much love, adoration and lust; I almost lose it right then. "Come for me baby, let me feel you. I need you to"

With that, my angel's eyes widen and she shatters as her orgasm takes over her body. She squeezes me so hard it immediately sets me off and I jerk out my release inside of her.

"ANA!" Gasping and collapsing on top of her, I feel so much for this woman and know that any moment, with my woman, makes any struggle worthwhile.

I roll over so that she is lying on my chest and I savor the feeling of her tucked safely in my arms.

We haven't talked much about the Lincoln's, but each time we do, I see the worry evident all over her face.

When I first woke up and learned I had a son… everything changed for me. I thought that Elena and I were friends… but when I thought about what she had done to me, then to see Teddy there… my perspective shifted. I saw Elena for what she truly is… a manipulative, psychotic, pedophile.

Taylor told me that a few years back I had bankrupted Linc and ever since he's been trying to retaliate. I'm not sure what made me ruin him, Taylor wouldn't tell me, but whatever it was must have been bad.

I never imagined Elena going back to Linc for anything considering what he put her through when he found out about our affair, but the two of them together are nothing but trouble…

After several minutes of my tracing the lines of fabric on her dress where it meets the skin on her back, and thinking about my plans to bring down Elena and Linc, Ana shifts on top of me and then sits up.

"As much fun as that was, Mr. Grey, you need a shower now so you can get dressed and we can leave."

I smile up at her as she lifts herself off of my dick and I see my seed spill out of her.

"Oh, fuck… that's so sexy." I groan as I see it run down her leg.

She giggles and closes her legs as she walks over to the nearby bathroom. I lay there for a moment, knowing that if I go into that bathroom to shower while she's still in there, we won't be leaving anytime soon.

I hear her come back out and turn my head so that I can gaze at her.

"I'm going back upstairs to get our son ready; I'll expect you in no longer than 20 minutes." She tells me as she bends down to kiss me. My eyes don't leave her ass as she walks out of the room, and I appreciate what a lucky son of a bitch I am to have that woman as mine.

I get myself off the ground and suck in a breath. My muscles ache from overuse and I struggle to remain upright. I know that I've been pushing myself hard lately… constantly fucking my wife, workouts and trying to keep up with my toddler son, but I just am so anxious to feel like myself again, I've dumbly ignored the strain.

Eventually I convince my body to lift up and stand and I make my way to the gym shower.

I quickly wash up and put my change of clothes on that I brought down, and try to conceal my over excitement for this doctor's appointment.

Yes, I get terrified going near the hospital, but experiencing seeing my baby on a monitor with my wife and son is definitely going to make up for it.

I grab my cell phone and wallet from my gym back and head up the stairs so that we can leave.

I collect an excited Teddy and wife and we get into our car. Taylor drives and Ana and I sit in the backseat with our son in between us in his car seat.

Teddy chatters away and Ana animatedly responds, but each time I try to focus on him, my mind gets fuzzy. I decide to lean my head back and rest for a little while as we drive.

…

_"What if it's a girl?" Ana asks excitedly as she squeezes my hand. _

_She's sitting on an exam table and we're anxiously waiting for the arrival of Doctor Greene. _

_"A little girl that looks just like her mother? She won't be leaving the house until she's 40." Ana giggles, but I'm entirely serious. If she looks and acts like my wife, she'll either be homeschooled or I'm shipping her off to a convent. "Don't laugh. I'm being serious." _

_This makes her laugh even harder and I can't help but laugh along with her. _

_She's so beautiful when she laughs…_

_Doctor Greene comes into the room and smiles warmly at us before sitting on a stool by to the ultrasound machine that's next to the exam table. _

_"Okay, are Mommy and Daddy ready to find out the sex of Baby Grey?" _

_"Yes." Ana and I say in unison as we are more than ready. Ana is 22 weeks pregnant and on the last visit our little Blip's legs were crossed so we couldn't see if there was a boy or girl growing inside of Ana's tummy. "Definitely ready." I add as Doctor Greene lifts my wife's shirt to squirt goop on her belly and place a wand there. _

_She moves it around a little and then we hear the beautiful sound of our little Blip's heartbeat echo the room. _

_"Our baby." Ana whispers as she looks up to me and I smile down at her, clutching her hand tightly in my own as the rest against my chest. _

_"Okay, looks like Baby Grey is cooperating well today and it's safe to say you're having… a boy!" _

_"A boy?" I whisper as I look at the monitor and sure enough, I see the evidence of tiny manhood present there. "A boy." I repeat looking at my lovely wife's face where tears stream down her rosy cheeks. _

_"We're having a boy, Mr. Grey." She chokes on her tears and giggles as I bring her knuckles to my lips and the look we share between us is one for the books. She wiggles her hand free from my grasp and wipes away the tears from my cheeks that I didn't know I shed. My cheeks ache from the smile I'm wearing and I know Ana is the same. This woman has given me everything I didn't know I wanted or needed and she continuously and freely gives all of herself to me. I know in this moment that never has a man loved a woman more than I love Ana. _

**A/N**

**What'd ya think? What should he remember next? :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

_There are masked faces everywhere. Nothing is really in focus so I can't see all of the details, but I can tell where I am. I'm in the backyard at my parent's house and there's a huge party tent set up. I am following the crowd into the tent and feel a presence next to me. When I look down, I see that it's Ana. She's wearing a silver dress that shows off her gorgeous body, but not too much so. She's wearing a mask too that matches her dress and she looks heavenly. She's the only thing in focus where I am and I can't keep my eyes off of her. _

_The scene changes and we're sitting at a table. There's someone speaking, but I can't make out the words they're saying. My focus is entirely on the pleasurable sensations coursing through my body due to my naughty girlfriend's hand squeezing at my groin. I almost let out a moan, but the scene changes once more. _

_This time I'm alone sitting at the table. I don't know what's going on, but I feel anxious. I focus my eyes to a stage in front of me and see Ana standing there. I don't know why, but I'm spouting out dollar amounts and then I feel really happy. Things change and I'm dancing with Ana with time and she feels so good in my arms. I have the urge to tell her something… something important, but I can't seem to remember what it is. _

_I'm back at Escala and Ana is standing before me as we are in my study. She's unbuttoning my shirt and as soon as she slips it off my shoulders, I begin to relax. We're talking, but I don't know what we're saying. We then begin to walk towards my bedroom and when we step inside, fear grips me. I don't know what's happening, but I know I need to protect Ana. Someone is trying to get her and I have to keep her safe._

_..._

"Ana!" I yell as I wake myself up from a bizarre dream.

"Christian, honey, what is it?" She asks in panic as I take in my surroundings.

We're still in the car on our way to her doctor's appointment. I look down and see our perfect baby boy dozing in his car seat with Ana's hand resting in his messy hair. I smile briefly thinking about the amazing moment I've recovered of seeing our little boy inside of his mother. Hearing his heart beat and finding our little blip was going to be little Teddy.

My smile vanishes at the strange images I recalled after that… I feel so confused…

"I had a strange dream. I'm not sure if it was a memory or not. It wasn't like the others. Everything was fuzzy…"

"A nightmare?" She asks me with concern evident in her voice.

"No… well I don't know. It starting out happy, but the in the end I was scared… I've never had a dream like this before."

"Tell me about it." She insists and moves her hand from Teddy's hair to clasp mine that rests on the edge of the car seat.

"We were at my parent's house together for some sort of party. We were all wearing masks and I think I may have been bidding on you. After that we were dancing together and I wanted to tell you something… I don't know what it was, but it was important. Then the dream changed to back at Escala and we were stripping in my study. We headed back to my room when all of a sudden I started to panic. It's really strange…" I try to speak more but I hear Ana let out a strangled sigh and look over to see her closing her eyes.

_Did I say something? What'd I do? _

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, love. It's just… it _was_ a memory. Do you want me to tell you what was happening in the dream, or do you want to wait and see if you can remember the rest on your own."

Without missing a beat I respond, "Tell me."

"Well, that was the first weekend we got back together. It was a Coping Together gala that was masquerade themed. You did bid on me for a dance auction, then we did dance… after a little tryst in your childhood bedroom." She tells me that with a wink and I smile at the thought of fucking her in there. "After we left, when we got back to Escala I went to sleep and you went to do some work in your study. I woke up to come and find you, and that's when I started to strip you." She pauses and looks uncertain about something.

"Why did I panic in the bedroom, Anastasia?" I see in her eyes that's what she was uncertain about telling me.

"Um, well…" She starts and then clears her throat. She looks very uncomfortable and I begin to get really nervous.

_What the hell happened? _

"When we got back to the bedroom, the balcony door was open… and it was closed when I left the room to come to your study…" She doesn't finish as I really start to lose it.

"WHAT? Someone got into Escala? To my bedroom? Where you could have been sleeping? What the fuck? Who the hell…?" I keep firing off questions and realize Ana is laughing. Why is she laughing?

_Because she's Ana._ I smile at her because she's so precious, but fail to see the humor in the situation.

"And why are you laughing?" I keep my voice at a whisper now because my minor freak out has caused my son to stir, and judging by the heavy traffic we're in, we'll be while until we're at the hospital and what I think may have been a wrong turn, he can keep sleeping.

"Love, you're acting as if this is happening now… this was three years ago. Everything was taken care of, you can calm down and I'll tell you."

_Oh, right. I did forget this didn't just happen…_

"It was Leila who got into the penthouse and you and I left for the night to go stay at the Fairmont Olympic… which actually turned out wonderful." She smiles shyly and blushes and I can only imagine what happened.

_And Leila? I remember trying to deal with her the day Ana walked out…_ I shiver at that thought.

"What made it so wonderful?" I ask because I really want to know what put a smile like that on her adorable face.

"It was the first time it felt like you and I truly made love. It was amazing. And then the next morning in the shower, it was the first time you told me you loved me. You once told me you tried to tell me at the gala, but were too scared. That must have been the important thing you wanted to tell me when we were dancing. But you told me the next day, and it was perfect. That memory at the hotel is one of my fondest." She says this wistfully, and I know she desperately wants me to remember this. Hell, I would love to remember. Telling her I love her… there are few greater joys than that. I think back to those awful days after she left and I was without her. I never want to experience pain like that again.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long were you and I apart?"

"Five days."

"How'd we get back together? I asked you before and you said we'd talk about it the next day… but we never did."

"Do you really want to talk about this now?" She asks glancing down at our sleeping son.

"Tell me." She sighs at my response but indulges me.

"You sent me flowers at work on Monday, and when I didn't respond, you sent an email on Wednesday asking about whether or not I'd received them and then offered to take me to Jose's art show which was the next day."

"I remember you asking me to go with you. So, we went?"

"Yup. And you purchased what you call 'the greatest pieces of art' while we were there."

_No. Rodriguez can't be that good a photographer._ "Oh, really baby? I liked his work that much?"

She giggles and answers. "I think it's the subject matter that makes you treasure them so much." Her giggles grow louder as my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Subject matter? Unless it's Ana, I doubt I'd like anything that much.

_Wait… Oh, I get it. _

"Pictures of you, Mrs. Grey?"

"How'd you know?" She teases me with an adorable grin.

I chuckle. "Lucky guess. Where are they?"

"Well, you have one in your home office, one in our bedroom, one in the playroom at Escala and the rest are in your office at Grey House."

I'm upset thinking about the fact that I haven't seen our bedroom at the house yet. We've been staying on the first in one of the guest suites because too many stairs strains my leg and our room is on the top floor. But I smile at the thought of her beautiful face gracing the walls there.

I bet they're beautiful pictures.

My smile dissipates at the reminder of the playroom. _Why do I still even have that room? Why do we even have Escala? There's _no way I would've kept that room after what happened.

"Ana, why do we still have Escala? And why on earth is there a picture in the playroom. We don't… I mean, I'm sure we don't…"

"We do." She quickly jumps in. "We don't do anything hard core BDSM. In fact you got rid of all of the whips, canes and belts, but we do still enjoy our kinky fuckery."

She tells me this and doesn't even blush. I'm stunned_. Kinky fuckery, hmm? I like that. I love the sex we've been having since we've gotten home… but it's strictly been vanilla. All of the ways I can pleasure, Ana in the playroom though... I could never use pain… that thought makes my stomach role… but tying Ana up and playing with her for hours… oh that's nice. _

I jump back from my thoughts as I feel my cock twitch and I turn back to my angel who, judging by her facial expression, knows exactly what I was thinking. I grin at her in return.

"Are you okay with that, baby? Being in the playroom?" I ask genuinely concerned. I don't want her to feel obligated, because I honestly don't need that shit. I just need her.

"Yes, Christian. I enjoy our kink as much as you do. I know you'd never hurt me, love." She smiles her glorious Ana smile and I squeeze her hand tightly.

I study her face to make sure she's not lying, and to my surprise, her face is nothing but sincere.

"Well, we'll have to have some fun once I can stand for long periods of time." She laughs and I smile at the sound.

"Slow down, mister. We can take as long as you need."

"So, that means you topping?" I wriggle my eyebrows, but hear her gasp and her pupils dilate instantly. I know this look… she's incredibly aroused. "Oh my gosh… we do that?"

I genuinely don't know what to think. The only woman I've ever given control up to would be Elena… and that didn't turn out well. The longer she and I stayed in our arrangement, the more she abused that power until I finally had enough and ended it.

But this is Ana and looking at the sexy look on her face, I realize I'd do just about anything for her.

"Occasionally." She whispers and squirms in her seat.

Oh, fuck… she's wet.

"I like that?" I ask her and I can hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"You are the one who suggested it… and yes, you do. Very much." Her voice is husky and oozes sexual desire.

Wait… I suggested it?

"I did? I do?" I asked aroused but confused.

"Yes. Our first time in the playroom after Teddy was born, we did a scene in there and when we were lying on the bed afterwards, you asked if I'd ever top you. I didn't know what that meant, but after you explained… I was only too willing to try…"

She's nibbling on her lip, and this is so the wrong time to be having this conversation. Our sleeping son is in between us and Taylor is in the front seat. We can't do anything about this hard-on I'm sporting for another few hours, so we'll have to put this delicious conversation on hold.

As soon as I open my mouth to reply, Taylor jerks the wheel quickly and slams the accelerator.

"What the hell, Taylor?" I question Taylor as I look down to make sure Teddy is still sleeping. Thankfully, he is.

"Sorry, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey. There's an unsub in the vehicle behind us that's been following us. I've tried twice to lose them… taking wrong turns… but we haven't shaken them. Ryan and Reynolds aren't far behind them so they'll be running interception."

I look over to Ana so that I can calm her, but much to my surprise she doesn't look entirely too frightened.

"Baby, an unsub is just an unknown subject. I'm sure Taylor and…"

"I know the protocol, Christian. This isn't the first time this has happened. But it's better this time considering I'm not the one driving."

_What. The. Fuck. _

"This has happened before?" My voice is harsh and unforgiving as I look between Ana and Taylor.

My eyes lose focus momentarily and I see image after image flash through my head.

_…_

_We're in my car and Ana's driving as we drive through traffic, and I'm feeling anxious._

_"I don't want you to panic, but as soon as we're on the 520 proper, I want you to step on the gas. We're being followed." _

_I see Ana's eyes dart from the road to the rearview mirror and my heart rate picks up at the thought of her being injured. _

_…_

_Ana's on my lap as I talk on the phone with Barney Sullivan. _

_"Okay, Barney, one more time." There's a man in the CCTV footage and the image is being zoomed in. _

_"Is Barney doing this?" Ana questions me and I answer her while keeping my eyes focused on the image in front of me. _

_"Yes. Can you sharpen the picture at all?" _

_The picture blurs, then refocuses moderately sharper on the man consciously gazing down and avoiding the camera. _

_"Christian." Ana whispers to me. "That's Jack Hyde." _

…

I look over wide eyed to see Ana's face contorted with worry. I can barely think straight but manage to utter a few words before my eyes fall shut.

"Jack Hyde."

**A/N**

**Well hello there. I won't do this often, but I will go ahead and tell you what he's going to remember in the next chapter... so if you don't want to know... stop reading. **

**Since he had teasing memories of Jack Hyde, the next chapter he'll have an explosion of memories regarding the Hyde/Mia/Ana kidnapping fiasco that will lead to him remembering the downfall of Lincoln Timber. At the end of the chapter he'll remember a glimmer of his accident where he sees...**

**...Elena's face before he black out. **

**Dun, dun, dun! **

**Also, I've already written ALL of the memories I've been told so far, I just have to find a way to place them in the story as it progresses :) **

**Let me know if you enjoyed or have any suggestions to the story! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. **

I close my eyes to gain some relief from the pounding in my head, but it's not working. My breathing has accelerated and my hands are running furiously through my hair. I keep seeing images in my head of a man and the emotions I feel can only be described as murderous.

_Jack Hyde._ Is that who this is?

I can hear Ana calling my name but it sounds distorted and my mind isn't in the present. I try and take a deep breath as I focus in on the images playing like a slideshow through my mind.

…

_"Taylor, I want to be at Escala in 15. Have you heard from Sawyer again about, Mrs. Grey?" Ana and I may not be speaking at the moment, but she's almost my number one priority. Even more so now that she's carrying our child. _

_Fuck. I shake my head at the thought of my hideous reaction to what should have been an adoring moment between my wife and I. _

_"No, sir. Not since the last update." Taylor nods at me and I hear disapproval in his voice. I know I fucked up walking out on Ana, but I just felt like I was suffocating and I was scared of the things I might say or do in her presence. I realize now I should have stayed and work things out with her. _

_"Okay. Let me know if you do…" I mumble and let out a huge sigh. _

_Fucking, Elena. Why did she have to ruin me? If she hadn't manipulated me and secluded me when I was a teenager, I would have grown out of my rebellious ways in a normal manner, and maybe I could've been a better man for Ana… the man she deserves. _

_Hearing you're going to be a father should be the highlight of a man's life, and instead I fought with my wife, and ruined her faith in me by seeing Elena. It's not as if I saw her on purpose, or even stuck around in her company, but the thought is still the same. _

_Ana was so scared to tell me too… she should have been happy and joyous… instead she was fearful. Of me. The one person in this world she's supposed to depend on no matter what, and I've let her down. _

_I hear Taylor's phone ring and vaguely wonder if it's Sawyer with an update about Ana. He's said she's sick, and whether it's morning sickness, or her being stressed about us from the last few days, I need to be with her. _

_I'm pulled from my thoughts as my phone rings and I see it's the number I have saved for my bank… how odd. _

_"Grey." _

_"Hello, Mr. Grey. This is Troy Whelan with Jefferson Trust, I have a woman here claiming to be Mrs. Grey with the right identification and wanting to withdraw a substantial amount of money from a joint account. Now considering you're our largest client and this is such a great amount of money, I thought it best to phone you for confirmation."_

_What the hell? Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke. _

_"Mrs. Grey is there?" I whisper with agony present in my speech. _

_"Yes, sir." He falters slightly when he hears my emotion. _

_"How much?" _

_"Excuse me, sir?" _

_"How much is she asking to withdraw?" _

_"5 million, sir." _

_Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Please no. _

_I sink down to my knees as the enormity of this situation falls upon my shoulders. Such a large amount of money so she can leave me… so she can live without me… no…_

_"Put her on." I barely choke on the words and thankfully Whelan ignores it and tells me it'll be just a moment while he patches her through and informs her of the call. _

_I take deep breathes but the ache in my chest can't be described. I have tears running freely down my cheeks and I realize this is it… she's finally had enough. _

_I always knew I'd never be good enough, that one day she'd eventually go, but selfishly I hoped that we'd have years together before she realized it. I just wanted to stay happy for a little while longer. But I've fucked it all up too much. _

_"Hi." I hear Ana's beautiful voice murmur into the phone. _

_"You're leaving me?" No need to exchange pleasantries when my hearts being ripped from my chest and my words can barely come out in a whisper. _

_"No!" She exclaims and I briefly let out a breath until I hear a small whisper. "Yes." _

_I gasp and can't stop the sob that escapes me. "Ana, I—" My voice is strained and I can't speak the rest of the sentence as I cover the mouth piece on the phone for a moment and let out a cry. _

_"Christian, please. Don't." Don't? Don't fight for you? Baby, please don't leave me… _

_"You're going?" Please say no, baby._

_"Yes." _

_"But why the cash? Was it always the money?" Please tell me you loved me. Please tell me I'm wrong._

_"No." She whispers and I can hear her sincerity. _

_"Is five million enough?" _

_"Yes." _

_"And the baby?" Our precious baby. I'm so sorry…_

_"I'll take care of the baby." Oh, Ana. Our baby. _

_"This is what you want?" Say it isn't. _

_"Yes." _

_I gasp and feel nothing but agony and regret for the mistake of my life. _

_ "Take it all." I hiss through the phone as I think about the shell of a life I'll have without my glorious Ana. _

_"Christian. It's for you. For your family. Please. Don't." She's sobbing, but I can't understand why. This is what she wants… _

_"Take it all, Anastasia." _

_"Christian—" _

_I don't let her finish, because I can't bear to hear her tell me goodbye. _

_"I'll always love you." With that I hang up the phone and sob uncontrollably for a few moments before I realize I'd never given Whelan an answer. _

_I try to steady myself the best I can as I dial the bank. _

_"Good afternoon, Jefferson Trust, how may I help you?" I close my eyes as I hear the voice of a peppy young woman answer, and wonder momentarily if I'll ever be happy again. _

_I snort… not possible without Ana, Grey. You've fucked up your life now…_

_"Yes, I need to speak with Troy Whelan. This is Christian Grey." _

_Whelan picks up only a minute later and asks what he should do. _

_"You give her whatever she wants. If she asks for more than 5, give it to her. Just… just give her whatever she wants." My voice is dead, but how can I possible pass it off as anything but? _

_"Yes, Mr. Grey. Have a pleasant day." He hangs up and I grimace. _

_'Pleasant day?' There'll never be anything pleasant again in my lifetime. _

_"Sir." Taylor calls to me, but I just continue to sit on the ground of the parking deck where we'd just come after landing Charlie Tango. I don't even think I have the strength or will to get myself into the SUV… I'll just stay on the ground where I belong. _

_"Sir." Taylor tries again and puts a hand on my elbow to pull me from the ground, but I quickly yank away from him as if I were a child. "Sir, we need to leave now." His voice is urgent, but I just don't care. _

_"Ana left me. She's gone." I whisper and attempt to wipe the tears from my face, but it's no point. They just keep falling. _

_"No, sir. I don't think she's left on her own will." My head snaps up with a mixture of worry and relief coming together. _

_"What?" I stumble to my feet and Taylor jerks my arm and takes me to the passenger side door before getting into the driver's seat. "Taylor what is it?" _

_"I got a call regarding Jack Hyde, sir. Someone's posted his bail and while we were up in the air, our calls didn't come through, or we would have known sooner. If that weren't enough, Sawyer rang me to say Mrs. Grey gave him the slip and he's followed the tracker in her Audi to the bank. He'll be calling back soon to let me know if he's got her."_

_I can't fucking breathe. Ana's in trouble and she didn't tell me? If we had been on good terms she would have called me… she would have said something… _

_"Hyde has my wife?" I sound like I'm being strangled and the truth is, I'm not far from it. _

_"That seems to be the thought at the moment, sir." He glances at me as we race through the traffic in the direction of Jefferson Trust, and then his phone rings. _

_"Taylor." He says through the speaker. _

_"T, after informing the bank manager I was Mrs. Grey's personal security and worked for Mr. Grey, he told me she slipped out the back exit. He also told me that Mrs. Grey asked to borrow his phone and after ensuring Mrs. Grey had made it safely out the back, he found his phone laying in a pile of rubbish. Now, this may be a stretch, but I suspect that Mrs. Grey may have known that she'd have to give up her cellphone so she gave whoever has her Whelan's. I've already phoned Welch and had him trace Mrs. Grey's phone. He'll be calling you with the results." Sawyer may have just saved his job. _

_"Good work, Luke. I'll keep you posted." Taylor hangs up the phone and not thirty seconds later, it's ringing again. _

_"Taylor." _

_"Jason, it's Welch. I've traced Mrs. Grey's cellphone and it's on the move. I'm sending the coordinates straight to your GPS and will inform Luke when I hang up. If we're right about this being a kidnapping, you'll need more hands. I'll also have some of the other security that's close by to head that way." And Welch is getting a raise. _

_"Very good. Thanks, Welch." _

_"Of course, Jason." _

_He hangs up and the GPS dings with a new route. We're headed to a secluded, sketchy part of town and that's doing nothing to calm my nerves. If anything happens to my wife or our baby I'll… _

_I gasp when I think about our baby. Ana could be in a dangerous situation and our could be at risk. _

_I grip my seat tightly as I start to burn with rage. I will kill that fucker Hyde if anything happens to them. _

_Our destination is just around the corner and when we turn I see Sawyer's SUV pulling around on the other side. There's a small lot there and as we pull up, I don't give Taylor the time to stop the vehicle fully before I jump out as I hear a gunshot and look to see my beautiful Ana falling to the ground. _

_Oh, no. Please, no! I run to her calling her name. _

_"Ana!" Her eyes start closing as I approach. "ANA!" _

_I sink to my knees and wrap her unconscious body in my arms as I rock her back and forth. _

_"Ana, baby. Wake up. Please, baby, wake up." I'm sobbing into her hair and then look to her lovely face where I see her head bleeding and a bruise forming. "No… no… baby." _

_I cling more tightly to her as I continue to rock. _

_I hear a loud bellow and look over my shoulder to see Jack Hyde lying on the ground and his knee is bleeding profusely. I see on the ground beside me is the gun I had in my desk drawer at home and realize it was Ana who shot Jack. _

_I don't know whether I want to kiss her or spank her for being so reckless. _

_Taylor's got Hyde on the ground and cuffing him and Sawyer has Elizabeth Morgan in cuffs and yelling at her to tell him where 'she' is. Who is 'she?' _

_She points toward the building behind her and I see Ryan and Reynolds run in with guns drawn. I hold Ana closer to me and place a hand on her tiny belly. _

_Please let her and our baby be okay… I start praying and then I see Reynolds emerging from the building with Ryan trailing behind him carrying a listless body in his arms. Who is that?_

_As they get closer I see that it's Mia… my baby sister… _

_I look at Hyde and Taylor looks over to me. He can see that there is pure rage written across my face and Taylor takes his queue and lands a swift punch to the fucker's face. He groans and I smirk in satisfaction. _

_You don't fuck with Christian Grey. _

_I look to Ryan still holding my little sister and see Sawyer approaching. _

_"There don't appear to be any injuries on Miss Grey; Ms. Morgan informed us she's unconscious because she was given a dose of Rohypnol. Now, sir, if you'll let me take a look at Mrs. Grey…" I don't let him finish because I pull Ana closer to me and kiss her hair repeatedly. "Sir, I need to look at her injuries… she's bleeding." _

_"She's cold." _

_"Yes, sir. There's trauma and she's lost some blood, that's normal." _

_I don't reply because I hear police and ambulance sirens coming closer and realize they're going to try and take my Ana away… I can't let her go… _

_I cling to her for a few more moments until two paramedics come to me. _

_"Sir, they're going to need to take her." Sawyer tries to reason with me, but my arms are stuck around Ana. I don't want to leave her. "Sir. They need to take her… think of the baby." _

_He whispers the last part and my eyes widen. I look down to her angelic face and kiss her once more before laying her in the arms of the lady paramedic. _

_I look over to Taylor who is talking to two police officers and Hyde is still sitting alone on the ground. I leap from my spot and race over to him and punch him repeatedly in his ugly face. _

_"MY WIFE? MY SISTER? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I feel myself being pulled away and see the two officers go over to Hyde as Taylor pushes me back. _

_The officers and Taylor exchange looks, and I realize that could have ended with me in handcuffs, but being who I am… I won't… _

_"Sir, they're taking Mrs. Grey and Miss Grey to Seattle Presbiterian, I've alerted your family that there has been a situation, and they'll be waiting for you. I didn't go into specifics… I thought you might want to do that yourself." I nod and mutely walk over to the ambulance where my sister is about to be loaded in. I plant a kiss on her forehead and then go back to my wife who's being placed in the back of a separate ambulance. _

_"Sir, are you family?" One paramedic asks and I fight the urge to laugh in his face. How does he not know who I am? _

_"Yes. I'm her husband. I'm going with her." _

_I don't let him reply and climb in the back with Ana where the woman paramedic is strapping a portable monitor to her chest. _

_"Luke Sawyer, he informed us he's this woman's personal security and let us know her name and age, but we're going to know of any health risks or disorders she may have. Allergies to any sort of medication." _

_"No allergies and she's pregnant." _

_"Okay, how far along?" _

_Fuck. "I don't know. We just found out." _

_"Okay, so I'd say early on. We'll have the hospital's OBGYN waiting for us when we get to the hospital, also their Neurosurgeon so he can assess her head wound." _

_Neurosurgeon? Holy fuck…_

_I hear her placing in a call to the hospital's ER but I tune her out an focus on the beauty laying on the stretcher beside me. I hold her hand in mine and bring it to my lips where I kiss her fingers repeatedly and then just let it rest against my check. I broke my promise to always protect this woman, but it won't ever happen again. I'll kill that fucker Hyde, and any other bastard that threatens her safety again. _

…

_"Ros, how much stock do we own in Lincoln Timber?"_

_"Uh, let me pull it up… it says here we own about 70% of the company." _

_"So, consolidate the shares into GEH, then fire the board." _

_"All of them?" _

_"Except the CEO." _

_"That's going to piss a lot of people off, Grey." _

_"I don't give a fuck." _

_"I'm just saying, this could cause a lot of backlash with Richard Lincoln." _

_"I hear you, just do it." _

_"On it, boss." _

_"Thank you, keep me informed." _

_I hang up the phone and look to Ana and I don't want to tell her any more bad news… but I have to. I know the look on my face is giving me away, because there's no way to describe the anger I'm feeling at this moment. _

_"What's happened?" She whispers almost fearful. _

_"Linc." _

_"Linc? Elena's ex?" _

_"The very same. He's the one who posted Hyde's bail." _

_She looks absolutely shocked, but quickly shakes it off. _

_"Well—he'll look like an idiot. I mean, Hyde committed another crime while out on bail." _

_I can't help but smirk at her ability to turn my darkness into light. "Fair point well made, Mrs. Grey." _

_"What did you just do?" _

_"I fucked him over." _

_"Um… that seems a little impulsive." She says rather sheepishly, and I can't help but furrow my brow. _

_"I'm an in-the-moment kind of guy." _

_"I'm aware of that." _

_"I've had this plan in my back pocket for a while." _

_"Oh?" _

…

I ruined the son of a bitch. Now, what? He's trying to get even? My wife could have died because of him… my wife could have died…

My eyes snap open and lock on to Ana's worried face. She almost died. I could have lost her.

"Ana…" I whisper as I feel tears building up.

"What happened? What did you see?"

"You were cold. On the ground with that fucker, Hyde. I thought you were leaving me."

"Oh, Christian. I was never going to leave. I'm never going to." She smiles at me through her own tears and Taylor breaks our moment.

"Sir, I've managed to put a few vehicles between us and Ryan and Reynolds have passed the unsub vehicle to keep them from us. But I suggest we go somewhere other than the hospital, Mr. Grey. We can go to your parent's house since we're not too far and we can dissect the information with your father."

"My father?"

"Ever since the incident with Hyde your dad has been on top of your security protocol, making sure nothing's going on with his family." Ana smiles as she tells me this, and I think how lucky I am to have such a loving father.

"Okay, Taylor. To my parent's house."

"Sir." He answers and changes direction.

"So, Mrs. Grey. Looks like we'll have to wait a little longer to find out what kind of bun I've placed in your oven." I attempt to lighten the situation and smile when I see Ana's grin.

"That we do, Mr. Grey. Even though you seem convinced we're having a girl."

"Oh, we are. I just want the doctor's confirmation that I'm right." I give her a smug look and she laughs.

"Shh, Mommy, I sleepin'." Teddy swats in Ana's direction and I laugh at the fact that it was _that_ that woke him up.

"Yes, sir little Teddy bear." Ana giggles and I laugh when Teddy makes a kiss sound and puckers his lips at Ana with his eyes still closed, obviously pleased that she's letting him sleep.

"He's a precious little guy." Ana says as she runs a hand over his messy hair.

"That he is. Just like the little angel growing in your tummy." She smiles at me and I promise myself to get to the bottom of this Lincoln fiasco and make sure no one ever taints my family again.

...

_"You're just going to leave me here?"_

_..._

"What?" I ask as I look over to Ana again.

"What?" She looks quizzical.

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything, love."

"Yes you did, you said…"

...

_"Oh, darling. You'll never learn, will you?" _

_"This is it then? You'll leave me to die?"_

_..._

"What the fuck?" I murmur as I grow frustrated at the voices in my head. I can't see anything, but I'm remembering a conversation.

"Christian? Are you alright?"

...

_"I warned you about that little gold digger, didn't I?" _

_"The last time I saw you, you said you didn't wish either of us any ill will." I start to cough as I choke on my own blood and I see her heels walking towards my body as I lay limp on the concrete. _

_"And you believed me? You have always been a weak one." She bends down so that her face is in my line of vision. "Shame you chose that nobody… we could have been good together. Now that you're out of my way… I'll take care of her myself. She's at home, right? Playing house with your little snot-nosed brat? Really, Christian… is he even yours? I thought I taught you so much better than this. Love is for fools, but I guess it's too late for you now." She turns on her heel and I look up to her smug expression as she gets back into her car. _

_Elena's evil, vile face is the last thing I see before my world goes black. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Fifty Shades trilogy. **

"Christian, sweetheart, what is it?"

"I saw, Elena. It was my accident… she just… she was smug and… and almost giddy. She got out of her car and then just left me there to die…"

I'm trying to control my breathing, but seeing Elena's bitchy face and remembering the pain I felt lying there has left me breathless. I remember beginning to feel cold and the taste of metallic on my tongue from where the blood starting pouring out of my mouth.

"Christian… look at me."

I bring my focus to my wife next to me and see her beautiful eyes brimming with tears as she reaches her hand over to rest it on my cheek. I close my eyes to savor her touch and nuzzle my face into her hand. I start to breathe easier and regain my composure as I open my eyes to look at her angelic face.

"I'm sorry, baby. I think I was just… scared for a moment."

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize." She smiles at me, but I still see the worry evident in her expression.

My attention is taken from Ana as I hear a sleepy mumble come from my son that sits between us and I see Teddy's big blue eyes open to look at me. I smile down at him and even through his sleepy haze, he smiles brightly at me.

"Daddy." He grumbles and rubs his sleepy eyes.

"Hi, little man." I smile and place a hand on top of his head to ruffle his messy hair.

"We see baby?" I know we were all excited to see the baby on the ultrasound, but with the danger of being followed we'll have to schedule it for another day.

"I'm sorry, buddy. It won't be today. We're going to Grandma and Poppy's house. Doesn't that sound fun?" I try to sound excited, but his little brows furrow and he sticks out his bottom lip to a pout.

"Baby no wan' see me?" He whispers and looks down.

"Oh, no, Teddy. The baby wants to see you too, but we have to go see Grandma and Poppy. They want to see you too. Everyone wants to see our little Teddy bear!" I start to tickle him and my heart soars at the sound of his wonderful giggle, much like his mothers.

"Daddy, stop!" He squeals and I laugh along with him as his little cheeks turn pink from laughter and his toothy smile shines.

"Okay, but only for a kiss." He puckers his lips and I bend down to kiss him with a dramatic sounding smack.

"What about Mommy? Doesn't Mommy get kisses too?" Ana fake pouts to our son and Teddy giggles and kicks his feet and out stretches his arms from the confines of the car seat straps.

"Mommy!" His mouth makes a pucker and Ana kisses Teddy all over his face making his laughter fill the car, making the atmosphere morph from what was ominous to now something joyous.

I look out the window and see the starting tree line of my parent's grand driveway and then look behind us to see another one of my men's SUV's with no one behind them. I breathe a sigh of relief and glance over to my beautiful wife who's already looking at me.

"I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you all safe."

"I know that, Mr. Grey." She smiles shyly at me and I can't help but smile back at her.

When the car comes to a stop in front of my parent's house, Teddy starts squealing and clapping his hands in excitement as Ana unbuckles him from his seat. I look out to see Elliot's truck and Mia's car and smile at the thought of us all being here together.

"Come on, little man. Let's go see everyone."

"Daddy, see doggies!" I keep my mouth shut at his excitement, because I have learned my lesson when suggesting getting Teddy a dog for himself. I won't make that mistake again.

We walk up the stairs leading to the front door and before we take a step on the landing the door swings open and Mia stands there with a smile.

"Teddy bear, come here sweet boy! Come see Aunt Mia!"

"Mimi!" Teddy wiggles free from my hold and rushes into Mia's arms as she crouches down to catch him.

I take Ana's hand as we walk in the door following my sister and see everyone sitting in the family room. I first see Kate who sits very heavily pregnant on the couch looking extremely uncomfortable. She's 9 months pregnant and ready to pop.

"Hello, son, Ana." My mother comes over to hug us both and I wrap her tightly in my arms wondering how I spent so much of my life fearing my loving mother's embrace.

"Mom." I smile when I pull away from her and drop a kiss on her forehead as I then turn to hug my father before he exits the room to speak with Taylor.

"I'm just going to get us all some drinks. I know Ana will want orange juice." My mom smiles at Ana and so do I as I realize what close attention my mother has paid to my wife's pregnancy cravings. "And son what would you like?"

"Orange juice is fine with me as well." My mom nods her head and walks out while chatting to Mia and Teddy and leaves Elliot, Kate, Ana and I alone.

"Steele! Thank goodness you're here! Please tell me how you convinced Teddy to evacuate your uterus when he missed his due date." Kate groans and I scowl at her use of my wife's maiden name.

"It's Grey."

"Some things never change, do they Moneybags?" Kate says and I hear Ana giggle behind me. "Come on, Ana. Give me something. I'm miserable!"

I turn to see Ana blushing and I wonder what all of that is about.

"Ana, why're you… oh, _oh_! I get it. That's good thinking!" Kate exclaims and I'm left confused as I watch Kate struggle to sit up and grab Elliot's hand who also has a bemused look on his face. He looks at me as he smiles and shrugs his shoulders and lets Kate drag him out of the room.

"What exactly was that about, baby?"

"Um, well…" She's blushing again and I smirk at her.

"Yes?" I lean in and kiss her cheek.

"Well, it's a known fact that there are certain activities that help naturally induce labor, and we partook in the some of those." I smile in confusion and wonder why she's still blushing.

"What activities are those?"

"Uh, we… uh, walked a lot around the property. Eating certain foods… and uh… well… what finally got me to labor, was, well…being intimate."

"Wait… sex?"

"Yes. Sex." Ana turns red as she whispers it to me.

I can't help but laugh at my wife's shyness… my wife who screams out vulgar profanities while in the throes of passion can't talk about us making love while we stand here in my parent's living room.

"So, what you're saying is that I fucked you into labor, huh?" I smile at her as she averts her eyes away from me and whispers another 'yes.' "And you mean to tell me that's what Kate was dragging Elliot away for? So she can be fucked into labor too?" I barely get the words out through my laughter and see Ana shooting daggers at me which only seems to make me laugh harder.

"Hush, you. Yes, we fucked ourselves into labor. Happy? Also, you found out nipple stimulation makes the uterus contract, so you had lots of fun that information." I almost comment back to her about her sudden boldness that was brought on by her obvious frustration with me, but someone else beats me to it.

"Well, that's actually quite common. As is dancing and eating lots of pineapple. Some women even try anchovies to bring on labor when they're desperate. But your way is the more common route." My mother says as she walks into the room carrying our drinks.

Ana turns her face into my chest but not before letting me see her beet red cheeks. I feel pain in my sides and stomach from laughing so hard, but also because Ana is pinching the daylights out of my hips where her hands rest.

"Oh, it's nothing to be embarrassed about dear, it's all perfectly natural."

"What's natural, darling?" My dad pipes up as he steps back into the room and I am still trying control myself and I hear Ana mumbling against my chest 'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you' which is doing nothing to stifle my amusement.

"Ana and Christian were just talking about how Ana finally went into labor with Teddy."

I hear Ana's muffled 'Please, God, don't' as her mouth is pressed firmly against me and much to my delight my mother continues and my laughter bubbles over again.

"Sex finally got it in the end. It usually always does." My mom says so casually as Ana starts to bang her head on my chest.

"Is that why Kate was dragging Elliot into one of the guest rooms?" My father wonders out loud.

I feel Ana start to shake slightly and I realize she's laughing now too.

"Kate was dragging Elliot for what?" Mia asks as she comes into the room with Teddy behind her and Ana snorts with laughter as she tries to contain herself, but it's useless and soon she and I are howling with laughter. "What'd I say?"

"Mommy, funny?" Teddy's innocent voice comes into my ears through the laughter and I wipe the tears from my eyes to see my little man smiling at his mother and I.

"Yes, Mommy said something funny, Teddy." I say as Ana takes a calming breath and sits down on the couch. "Come here, short stuff." I say as I swing him into my arms making him giggle and we sit next to Ana.

"Son, we'll all need to talk soon." My father says solemnly as he drags out all the earlier amusement from the room.

"Yes, I suppose we will." I look to Ana who paints on a smile to her lovely mouth in an attempt to comfort me, because she knows talking about this will mean reliving the accident. And what I've remembered so far has scared the shit out of me. Lying so helpless on the ground, thinking that I'd be left there to die and never getting see Ana or our son again. I shiver at the thought.

I'm drawn from my musings as I hear Elliot yelling.

"Ugh, couldn't they keep it down?" Mia mutters, but then we hear a very distinct yell come from down the hall that said 'Mom!'

"Did he just say mom?!" Grace asks as we all stand up.

"Mom!" That one was louder and soon we're all rushing to the guest room where my brother and his wife are.

My dad swings open the door to see Elliot in his boxers and Kate in the bed trying to breathe evenly as she grunts and groans in pain.

"Mom, I think she's in labor now!"

My mom looks over her shoulder to Ana and I and calmly says, "What did I tell ya?" before leaving the room to get her medical bag.

I start to laugh again until Ana elbows me in the ribs and walks over to Kate.

"This is it, Katie girl! We'll finally get to meet your little baby!" Ana smiles but Kate's not having any of the happy talk.

"What the hell, Steele? You couldn't have warned me about the pain?!" She half yells as another contraction hits she grasps Elliot's hand so tightly I see him squirm and grimace in pain. "Oh, suck it up, Grey. This isn't hurting you nearly as much as it's hurting me!"

"Okay, Kate. Let me just check and see how many centimeters you're dilated." My mother says as she comes back into the room, snapping on a latex glove.

"Mmm, okay." Kate grunts and we all move to stand on either side of the bed so that my mother can get through and so that when she raises the sheet, Kate's modesty won't be seen.

"Oh, my goodness. Kate, I'm afraid you're already dilated about 6 centimeters. This is happening very fast, I don't think you'll make it to the hospital before this baby comes out."

"WHAT?!" Elliot yells as he runs a hand through his hair and starts pacing. "No, no. Kate and I made a birth plan, mom! That didn't involve her shoving the baby out in this house!"

"Please don't say shove." Kate grunts through another contraction.

"I'm afraid the birth plan isn't going to help much considering the speed of Kate's labor." My mom states and she goes to the adjoined bathroom. I hear water running and then her call for my dad to come help her.

They come out moments later and my mother's sleeves are rolled up above the elbow and she's carrying a stack of towels while my father carries what looks like a basin of steaming water.

"Okay, Kate, your contractions seem to be only a few minutes apart and soon you'll have the urge to push. Don't. I'll tell you when to start pushing, and when you do it, this is going to be hard, but I'll need you to do it gently. You'll have the urge to push hard, but remember to push lightly."

My mother's so calm, but I'm wide-eyed and nervous. I'm about to watch my little niece or nephew be born! Why Elliot and Kate decided to wait to find out what they're having I don't understand; that's something I could never do. Even though I'm sure Ana and I will be having a girl, I'd still like to have Dr. Greene confirm that for us.

Ana squeezes my hand and I smile at her. I've noticed Mia has taken Teddy out of the room, and I'm grateful.

My mother puts a new pair of gloves on and places a towel under Kate's behind and tells Elliot to put more pillows behind her back and head so she's more at an angle.

"Okay, you're about 8 centimeters dilated now, so it won't be long, alright? How are you feeling, dear?"

"Like I'm pushing a bowling ball out of my vagina." Kate whines and I can't help but laugh, as does Elliot.

"It'll be the cutest bowing ball in the world though." Elliot smiles to Kate as he plants a kiss on her forehead and holds her hand once more.

"Do you want us to leave, Kate?" Ana asks but Kate shakes her head.

"No. I need the godparents here, don't I?" I hear Ana gasp and smile, but there are happy tears filling her eyes as she bends to kiss Kate's cheek and hugs her the best she can.

"Okay, you're fully dilated. Anytime now you'll start pushing." My mother's authoritive tones breaks apart my wife and Kate.

Ana steps back and I wrap an arm around her shoulders as I realize we're about to watch one of the greatest miracles on the planet. It's cheesy, yes, but also gets me excited for when I get to see Ana give birth. I've yet to insist to her that she have a scheduled C-Section, but I will. There's no way I'll be allowing her to go through natural child birth, not after what happened with Teddy.

"Alright, sweet girl, you can start pushing now." My mother says and Elliot coaches Kate through her breathing as she strains to push. "Good girl. Now take some deep breaths and then we're going to start again.

For several minutes this process continues until my mother gushes with joy when she says she can see the baby's head.

"One final big push to get the shoulders out, and then we'll have this little one all of the way out."

Kate yells out as she pushes one final time and a few moments later we hear a piercing cry coming from the bundle my mother has just swaddled and lays the baby on Kate's bare chest.

"Say hello to your daughter!" My mother practically sobs and I see Elliot with tears running down his cheeks.

My dad places a hand on Elliot's shoulder and Elliot immediately turns around to embrace my father as I turn my attention back to my wife. I see she has tears in her eyes.

"How about a name for this beautiful little girl?" Ana chokes out as she keeps smiling at Kate.

"Well, since you already threatened me and were adamant that if we had a girl the baby was _not _to be named after you… we decided on Ava. That's close enough right?" Kate giggles and Ana's mouth drops open.

"Avalon Mia Grey." Elliot smiles and I smile too thinking about my sister's reaction to having the baby named after her.

"Knock, knock." Mia walks into the room with Teddy who sees Ana and instantly holds out his chubby little arms to her.

"Come here my precious boy." Ana says as she holds Teddy close to her. I'm not fond of her constantly lifting him, but my mother reassures me that it's just fine for now.

"So, who is this little one?" Mia smiles and walks over towards Kate and Elliot and the new little addition to the Grey family.

"This is your niece… meet Avalon Mia Grey." Elliot tells her and she gasps and starts to cry.

"Oh, I'd love to hug you now big brother, but you still need to put some clothes on."

Elliot looks down at himself, realizing he's still only in his boxers and blushes just before he starts to laugh loudly.

In this moment, there's no psycho pedophile's or vengeful lunatics trying to come after us… there's just this wonderful, miraculous moment that we're all here sharing as a family. I can't wipe the smile off of my face and look over to my gorgeous wife as she hold our son and whispers sweetly to him about God only knows what making him giggle and hug her tightly.

"Oh!" My wife exclaims and I'm immediately in panic mode.

"What is it? Are you okay? Is it the baby? Do you need to sit down?" I start to ramble and much to my confusion Ana starts laughing.

"Ana…" I say in warning and give her what I thought was a very stern look, but apparently wasn't because she only giggles some more.

"It's nothing, it's just… the baby kicked… hard. This little one must excited about the new family member too."

I stand wide eyed and look towards my wife stomach. She sets Teddy down and closes the distance between us. She's been feeling the baby moving for weeks, but it's never been where you could feel it from the outside… and I realize in this moment, I'll get to feel my sweet child move inside of her mother's stomach for the first time.

I take a deep breath when she lifts my hand and moves it to her belly. I don't feel anything for a moment and disappointment sets in, but then all of a sudden, my heart skips a beat. I tiny bump against my hand makes me gasp and a smile makes its way to my face.

I feel it again and again in the same spot and then drop to my knees so that I'm eye level with Ana's protruding tummy.

"Hi there, little one. I'm your daddy. I love you so, so, so much. I can't wait to meet you." I realize that my cheeks are wet with tears and that I'm still in a room filled with my family, but I don't care. This is a extraordinary moment that I'm going to cherish forever.

"Baby say hi?" Teddy's innocent voice calls to me from my side and I lift him in one of my arms.

"Let me see your hand, Teddy." He trustingly places a hand in mine and I guide it to the spot on Ana's stomach where our little soccer player is kicking away. "You feel that, buddy?"

"Mommy!" Teddy squeals in confusion as he takes his hand away quickly and looks to his mother's face for reassurance that she's okay.

"It's alright, baby boy. That's the baby saying hello to its big brother." She smiles sweetly down at him and Ted then looks to me.

"It's okay. Want to feel again?" He hesitantly nods his little head and reaches his hand back to its place.

After a moment he smiles and yells in delight. "Baby!"

"Yes, Teddy bear. Baby." I smile at him and he places his nose against Ana's stomach like he usually does when he talks to the baby.

"Hi baby! Come out an' play wif Teddy!" He says and turns his head to rest his ear on Ana's stomach, hoping that the baby will be talking back.

"She's still got a few more months before she can come see you, Teddy. She's got to get a little bit bigger. But I know she's excited to meet you." I smiles at him and he hugs me tightly.

"She?" My mother asks as she looks lovingly towards Ana and I.

"It's just a feeling. We don't actually know for sure yet. We were going to do that today, but…" I clear my throat and look towards my dad who is pursing his lips in dissatisfaction.

"But you decided to come watch your niece be born?" Elliot laughs from his spot on the bed next to Kate and then he turns back to kiss her temple and look down at his baby.

"Something like that." I mumble and stand with Teddy in my arms. "How about we give these 3 some privacy?" I say to Ana and she nods her head at me before going to hug Kate and little Ava, as I walk to Elliot and shake my hand, which Teddy so adorably mimics.

We all, but mom, walk out of the room and towards the living room where we sit down and come down from the excitement of seeing little Ava be born.

"I can't wait for that to be us." I say as I kiss Ana chastely on the lips.

"Mm, me either." She rests her head on my shoulder as we both turn our attention to Mia and my dad sitting on the floor playing with Teddy and I sigh in contentment at the peaceful moment that I've been given to relax with my family, and knowing that with everything that is going on… it won't last for long.


End file.
